The Fifth Blader
by doomflower
Summary: A tournament requires another blader for each team. The Bladebreakers choose a girl who is worn and beaten. She's been to hell and back. What hardships lie ahead for those who've suffered? [Repost.FINISHED] KaiOC, slightReiOC, slightMaxOC
1. Meet Elisabeth

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade, nor do I own its characters (though I much wish I could own Kai!!) . I do however own my O.Cs as well as my plot. Thanks!

"Is this what life is supposed to be?"

That's what she asks herself every night before she falls asleep. Usually after crying her eyes out. Elizabeth Naegino is beaten brutally by her aunt, her mother and her cousin Drake. She knew why though. It was her father. They hated him and she loved him. When her parents were divorced, they held a custody hearing in which the mother was usually favoured. Not by Elizabeth. She knew what her mom could do, so she chose her father and lived a mostly happy life. Sure she was bullied. Who wasn't? But when her father died, everything changed. She moved in with her aunt and that's when the beatings began. Even through the bruises, though, she was pretty.

She has short-ish black hair with crimson here and there. She isn't perfect but she is happy enough with her body. She usually wears baggy black cargos and a black tee with a silver star over a green long sleeve. Her ears are pierced and she has crimson eyes.

Elizabeth used to be a strong girl but they broke her. She was basically numb. She hardly felt pain anymore, but she also hardly felt joy. Except when she was with Mercedes, her dog, or spinning her beyblade with the bit beast Drydzia. Moving in with her mum was a mistake. She should've run away....or at least something.

She heard them all laughing. =Drunk again= she thought. =Will they ever learn?= Finally, she gave in to her sore eyes and sleepy head and was unconscious almost immediately

She woke to cries of laughter and the smash of a bottle from downstairs. =Mercedes! = She thought with horror.

She jolted upwards the down the stairs in her dads old oversized tee she used as a nightie.

"Leave her alone!" she almost screamed.

"Why the hell should I?" snapped back her aunt, "You putrid little witch! I told you I want the dog out!"

"No way!" Elizabeth retaliated, "I pay for her, she stays in my room, I say she stays!"

Her aunt turned up the vodka bottle at that. It looked as if she'd been getting smashed all night again.

"I'll take her out if it'll keep you happy," She voiced =And mostly sober. = She added to herself. =You have to give in sometimes I guess. I just seem to be doing it a lot lately. =

At least there'll be bladers at the park, encouraged Drydzia.

=Yeah, I guess. = Elizabeth resigned. There was no arguing with her bitbeast. She had a good point. =To the park then. =

She got Mercedes' leash and some cash from her mums' purse and headed to the park. She hoped to battle somebody good. It was just another day in the life of Elizabeth Naegino. Or was it?

D.D.D.D.

Shouts of "C'mon Dragoon!" and "You can take him Draciel!" Were heard from behind the crowd.

=Somebody important must be blading to attract a crowd this big. = She commented.

This could be your big shot!Encouraged Drydzia. She was really hoping for a battle.

Elizabeth squeezed her way through the crowd with Mercedes in tow trying to find out who was blading and finally asked some excited kid.

"What are you?" Came the kids' rude reply, "Stupid? Those are the Bladebreakers, man!"

She walked away through the crowd at this, quietly thinking =Bladebreakers? Yeah, I might have heard of them once. =

She didn't have a T.V at her aunts' so naturally she's never seen much of the Bladebreakers in action.

She made it to the middle of the crowd to find the bladers.

"Go Draciel!" shouted the blond boy. A shape somewhat like a turtle emerged from the green blade when he said this...or shouted it rather.

The other darker-haired blader called on his bitbeast Dragoon and retaliated quickly. It seemed as if they were evenly matched. Not long afterwards, Dragoon stopped spinning and the battle was over.

People cheered and congratulated the blond boy. She decided to ask him to battle her.

"Sure!" came his reply, "and by the way," he added, "I'm Max,"

They walked to opposing sides of the dish and raised her launcher, containing the angelic white beyblade; she lifted her right eyebrow as the blunette approached the dish.

"3-2-1- let it Rip!!!" he called/

She tugged at the ripcord. As usual, it freely glided through the launcher in a swift and easy motion of the wrist. The beyblades hit the dish and then... game on.


	2. To Pass the Test

Disclaimer: I don't beyblade or its characters but I DO own my OCs and plot.

My last chappie was really short. This one WILL be longer! And to SakuraAngel4eva, Midnyt Star and Spyrit Pheonyx, Thanx for the reviews! They are much appreciated, and I send out my apologies for taking so long. I couldn't find my story, my mom deleted the updates, (S! Yes! I had two!) etc. Anyways, I'll get to the story and not keep you waiting. -

The beyblades spun around the dish with relished excitement from the crowd. Elisabeth noticed that they were all cheering for Max, but none of that mattered. What DID matter is that Drydzia and Draciel were still spinning in the dish. She and Drydzia had their connection and were going to go in for the kill.

They waited sufficient time for the defence blade to spin itself out. That was part of her technique. Then she waited for the right moment. After about twenty seconds of what seemed like agonising waiting, she knew she could attack successfully. She used her final attack, Drill beak, and Draciel flew from the dish.

The blunette declared her the winner and raised her hand in the air. She meekly thanked Max for the match, back to her old shy self. She went to the blunette and got Mercedes' leash from him and thanked him for holding her. She set her eyes to the ground and walked from the crowd when it begun to rain.

She looked up to the sky, thankful for its downpour. But even so, when she got home, she was going to have hell to pay for bringing a wet dog in the house. Then Mercedes would be forced to stay outside. She decided to stay out as long as it rained and until Mercedes was dry.

They bey battles must have stopped because most of the crowd dispersed, except for the Bladebreakers. She kept walking but then she felt a strong but gentle hand take her wrist and hold her back.

"Wait," said the deep voice of the boy behind her.

She turned and looked at her pursuer. It was the blunette, and now that she got to look at him, he really was quite handsome. She looked him over and began to blush. He was still holding on to her wrist.

"I'm Kai," He announced to her.

"Elisabeth," She replied as she self-consciously shook her hand loose to shake his. "Elisabeth Naegino."

He blushed and smirked a little as his hand fell to his side.

"I'd like you to meet my team," he said more quietly, so she let him lead her over.

Kai introduced her to his team and vice-versa.

"The Chinese one there is Rei. You already know Max. That one with the laptop is Kenny, That's Tyson and over there is Hilary." He finished as she shook their hands.

"This is Elisabeth," he told his team.

There were several mumbles of "nice to meet you," and "Hi Elisabeth..." from the blade breakers.

"We're the Bladebreakers, as if you didn't already know us!" Tyson added without a touch of modesty.

"...Sorry," Elisabeth added, "I didn't actually. My aunt doesn't have a T.V."

= Stupid poor Auntie. She couldn't afford a television if she started saving welfare cheques= She thought bitterly.

".... Really? Wow! I've never met anyone without a T.... ---Ouch!" Tyson was cut short by a sharp jab in the ribs from Kais elbow.

"Anyway," Kai began, "The reason we dragged you back her is because there is an upcoming competition in Sapporo."

"...So?" Elisabeth questioned.

"So ..." Rei glanced at the members of his team, "So we need five members to compete and we don't really have a fifth. We were actually looking for one. That's why we were here. After that beybattle with Max, We're sure you fit the bill. We know you're good enough, but we still need you to do a tryout. That is if you're interested!" Rei added hastily as he sweatdropped.

"Of course I am! ... I mean ... sure!" She chided herself for being so hasty but this was an unexpected turn and she was excited. "When and where?"

"Here and now," Challenged Tyson, "That is, if you're ready" he smirked playfully.

She raised her beyblade in its launcher to show she was ready for action. The Bladebreakers all backed away from the dish to give them sufficient space.

"3...2...1... Let it rip!" shouted Kai.

She pulled the cord gently but firmly letting it glide through the contraption like magic.

This was going to be interesting...

The blades dropped and the battle began, the blades spinning around the dish.

"Dragoon attack!" Tyson certainly cut right to the chase.

Elisabeth and Drydzia countered every attack launched at them; just as Tyson and Dragoon did the same.

=Where is his weakness? = She asked herself, monitoring every move he made.

He disappeared and then reappeared right in front of her circling blade. She gasped and chided herself for letting her guard down. Tyson's blade attacked hers and they flew to opposite sides of the dish.

"Drydzia! Ice Wing now!" the giant ice bird emerged from the blade and launched an attack on dragoon. Her Ice Wing attacked proved worthy as Tyson's blade flew back into his possession.

"Yes!" She rejoiced. She heard a tentative crack coming from somewhere in the dish.

=Oh no! = She thought immediately.

She looked at her blade and indeed, it was falling apart as it spun. Her attack ring shattered instantly, her look of triumph faded like invisible ink.

"No!" she breathed. Tears welled up in her eyes. That attack ring had been a custom made ring her father had crafted for her at the lab he had worked at. In fact, the whole blade had been his creation. The picked up the pieces quietly, fighting a war inside her not to cry. The only friend she'd had for any consistency was fading.

Elisabeth's breathing deepened and with each heaving breath, she felt the ache inside her. She would never have a blade like this again.

The boys and Hilary stared at her as she frantically tried to keep the pieces in her grasp and add more of them without breaking lose.

Hilary approached and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"...well... you passed! He he he—"Tyson's weak attempt at humour faded as he realised he had just worsened the matter.

The tears presence deepened in Elisabeth's eyes.

Hilary's hand on her shoulder turned into a full-fledged hug and Elisabeth sank into it, not having recognised the comfort she was beginning to feel. She almost felt...needed.

Suddenly, An idea struck Max like lighting.

"Hey!" Said Max, suddenly excited again. "Do you still have all the pieces?" he asked.

"umm... yeah, I think so," she replied, voice shaking, "why?"

"My dad can fix it! Come on!" he went over to her and took a bag-like thing from his pocket and placed every piece of Drydzia's domain into the bag. Every piece except the bit chip, which he handed to her carefully.

"Follow me," he said.

...


	3. Rarities

Here's the third chappie! I hope you likes. -

Disclaimer: I do NOT own beyblade. Only my OC's and plot, (regretfully).

"Well... It'll be tough... this is an extremely rare model! I've never even seen it before. But for a friend of Max's, I can make an exception" said Max's dad. "It'll take time. Do you need it by any particular time?" he asked Elisabeth. She opened her mouth to reply, but was interrupted.

"We need it in four weeks time maximum." Kai answered for her. "She needs time to practice with us before the competition in Sapporo."

"Aaah. So THIS is the fifth blader, huh? So you guys will have a girl blader to add some edge to your group. I'm sure Hilary is glad." He smiled. Hilary nodded.

"Yeah," said Max, "so can you have it ready dad?"

"I think I can make that deadline. I'll have to work overtime though. I'd better get to sorting these pieces... It'll need a new weight ring but I can copy the model and..." Max's dad wandered off into the back of the shop mumbling things about the model, ring and whether he could use a new metal to add some more weight to the blade to improve balance, blah blah blah. The Bladebreakers stopped listening after a point and turned to Elisabeth.

"Thanks guys," Elisabeth said. "You have no idea how much this means to me."

"Its really not a problem." Max said, "not THAT much of a problem anyways," he sweatdropped. "My dad seems to like you." He told her.

"I'm not surprised" Kai whispered under his breath.

"What was that, Kai?" Tyson asked.

"Nothing," glared Kai.

Max let out a chuckle and started to walk outside. Everyone followed. Elisabeth and Hilary tagged along farther behind.

"Kai seems to like you" said Hilary.

"What?" said Elisabeth. She had noticed that he blushed when he was talking to her alone. She must be naïve or something, because she really didn't think it was out of the ordinary.

"Oh come on," said Hilary, "I noticed him blushing at the park. I'm not stupid you know." She giggled. "And you were so checking him out." She added. This, of course made Elisabeth blush because she indeed had been.

"Yup! It's must be true. You're blushing like mad." Hilary said silently. They were absent-mindedly getting closer to the boys.

Suddenly Max turned around and asked, "Hey Elisabeth? Didn't you have a dog with you earlier?"

"Oh! Yeah I did. She's around here somewhere. She never gets too far behind me," she responded.

=I should probably call her back. I don't know where I'm going next. =

"Mercedes! C'mere girl!" she whistled.

Just as she presumed, Mercedes came tail-wagging around the corner of a near building.

"You just let your dog wander like that?" Rei asked her.

"Wander? No. She follows me, she just gets some extra slack." Elisabeth responded cheerfully. And they couldn't complain really. They didn't even know her, and Mercedes was certainly a happy dog.

"So what do ya say we head over to my house and you can check out the practice set-up the chief organized?"

"Sounds like fun!" Elisabeth was clearly really happy now that her blade could be fixed and she was around her dog.

They heard a call from the distance: "Elisabeth!!"

Elisabeth looked over and shouted, "Tally!" she ran to the girl calling her name and they embraced.

"So how was Mexico?" Elisabeth asked her newfound friend.

"Oh it was awesome! I saw this **_really _**cute guy and we were totally flirting! My mom also too me to the Rio Grande! It was fab! Oh bethy! I wish I could've brought you with me! ...Umm... cute guy alert! Who exactly are _they?_" She nodded towards the Bladebreakers.

"Oh my gosh! Sorry! These are the Bladebreakers. They asked me to join their team! Isn't that awesome? Bladebreakers, this is my friend Tally. She's been in Mexico for the past three weeks."

And it showed. Tally had obviously tanned in Mexico. She had straight bronze hair with blue streaks resembling Elisabeth's red ones. She was wearing sunglasses on the top of her head, a blue tank top and black shorts. She had flip-flops on and all her fingernails were painted. The first thing Rei noticed was her blue-grey eyes.

Rei started blushing and Tally was checking him out.

"You're friends look nice," Tally commented. She just couldn't keep her eyes off of Rei.

"Tally," Elisabeth warned.

"Hey! A girl's gotta have her priorities straight!" Tally laughed.

"...So when is Andrew getting here?"

"Sometime later today. He's supposed to give me a ring on the cell." She waved a cell phone in clear view.

"Nice. Hey guys? Can Tally come with us to Tyson's place?"

"Sure!" Tyson said, "The more the merrier!"

"Whatever," Kai complained, "Let's just keep moving before we turn to stone or something."

The girls laughed and once again tagged behind.

When they arrived at Tyson's place there were elaborate training set-ups scattered all over the yard behind the Dojo belonging to Tyson's grandfather.

"Whoa." Was all Elisabeth had to say.

The guys ignored her and kept on walking. Tally and Elisabeth stood in awe. Coming from families like theirs, the had never seen anything so nice as the dojo and the backyard where there was a pond. At least Tally had gotten into a foster family.

Just then, the loud roar of a vehicle's engine came to a halt in front of the house. It was a little too familiar to Elisabeth.

"Oh no..." She and tally breathed together.

A muscular 18-year-old boy came charging around the corner and stopped at the sight of Elisabeth. He completely ignored the Bladebreakers.

"What are you doing here Dragon Breath?" demanded Elisabeth.

"Ha ha, very funny. My mum is gonna kill you for staying out in that rainstorm." He spat.

"What was I gonna do? Leave Mercedes alone outside while it poured?"

"Exactly."

"Well too bad. I'm not leaving her alone."

"Wanna bet?"

"Get out of here Dragon Breath!"

"I don't want to EVER hear you call my son that again!" came a distant reply.

Elisabeth began to shake with fear. "You brought her here?" she demanded, "**_How _**could you bring her **_here_**!?"

"Are there any rules against it?" he smirked.

Just as predicted, her aunt came wobbling around the corner. "My good dear Drake. Such a good boy! Especially compared to slime like you!" she spat.

The Bladebreakers watched the look of amusement on Drake's face, and the fear on that of Elisabeth and Tally.

"How **_dare _**you disobey me! I took you into my home. I told you when you came here that you were not to be out any longer than an hour! And in the **_rainstorm!_** You **_will _**be punished!"

Elisabeth's eyes widened at the horror of what her aunt could do with the help of Drake. Countless times had he been ordered to rape her, and he didn't care because they weren't actually cousins. Elisabeth had never met her mother because she died giving birth to her. A few years after, Her father married her mother. A mistake they would pay dearly for. He could beat her and hold her down as well. She was used to it, but it was still bone chilling.

Tally's cell phone rang and she answered it with a quaking voice, "Hello?"

She seemed relieved at the caller. She immediately began whispering frantic things to the caller that Sara, Elisabeth's aunt, and Drake couldn't hear.

She hung up and looked at Elisabeth, signalling something about Andrew and his friends coming soon.

Elisabeth just hoped it was soon enough.


	4. Personal Dragons

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade. Sadly enough, I only own my OC's and plot.

Hey all! Thanks so much for the reviews! I'm updating ASAP now that my older sister got her own computer! -... Anyways, I'm going to be updating every day or two now. So never fear! Umm...Beyblade fics are here! : P anyways, have fun reading! This one was fun.

P.S: I'm going to call "Elisabeth's aunt" one of several other names for her (ex. Aunt Martha). Please post some suggestions and I'll pick one!

Elisabeth looked helplessly at the Bladebreakers, trying frantically to apologise. =So much for my chance to be a Bladebreaker... I would have had to face the music eventually. Wait... what am I thinking? This isn't over yet. Andrew is coming. Andrew can help=

She put on a brave face and stood tall and proud. She could do it with Tally, Hils and the boys. She could absolutely do this! Or could she?

"What are you so happy about you little brat?" Drake advanced.

Tally and Elisabeth stood their ground.

"We're not gonna be beaten by a freak like you, Dragon Breath! You're nothing but a bully, and you aren't even THAT when your mommy isn't around! You baby!" Tally stood up and fought the good fight. She just hoped she could do it for Elisabeth. She'd failed her too many times before.

"You little twit!" retorted Drake's mom. She approached closer to Tally, practically screaming, "YOU've even stayed with me! I took you in as well! You ingrate!" She slapped Tally across the face and Drake howled with laughter. Tally fell to the floor.

She refused to cry. If there's one thing Tally has learned, it's that you should show your enemies your tears. Elisabeth ran to her fallen friends' side. Elisabeth couldn't bear to let her get hurt. Especially when it's her fault. It had to be her fault...didn't it?

Her aunt held on to her, nails like claws digging into the flesh exposed when she rolled up her sleeves. Her face mere millimetres away, rank with the smell of booze and cigarette smoke. Elisabeth wanted to vomit.

"HEY! Auntie!" a taunting voice called, "We're baaack!"

Half-a-dozen boys emerged from all around, four of which took on Drake, the other two taking Elisabeth's aunt. One of the boys holding Drake let go and turned to talk to her aunt.

"A—a—andr—rew?" whimpered the frightened aunt.

"Yep! In the flesh. And THAT means no more beating up on Tally or Liz. Got me?" he demanded.

"y—yes!" both Drake and his mom answered at once.

"Good. Get them out of my sight. Then take a break. Thanks guys!"

Andrew walked over to Tally and Liz and embraced them both in a monster of a hug. He was a good-looking guy, maybe around twenty-one. He was reasonably tanned and a few inches taller than Kai.

The Bladebreakers were curious.

Kai approached him, stony as usual and cleared his throat.

"Oh, sorry man. Are these your girls now?" he asked. Not to give Kai attitude. He was actually curious.

Kai picked up on that and was a little flustered. His girls? No! Of course not!

"No. I'm the Bladebreakers' Team captain. This is actually private property." Kai wasn't really glaring at Andrew. He had just saved two girls from being brutally beaten. Guys like that were usually okay in his book.

"Oh, really? Nice place. It yours?" He asked absent-mindedly, "Anyway, I'm just here cause my lil' sis here," He nodded towards Tally, "Asked me for help. I could beat it if you want."

Kai looked at Tally. She was still on the ground. Elisabeth's Aunt was no amateur. Kai actually looked at Tyson for approval. Tyson nodded.

"Stay if you want, but we're about to practice."

He turned to the Bladebreaker and began handing out orders. He was getting down to business.

Elisabeth wondered if he was usually like this. The way Hilary had talked to her, it seemed he was acting oddly today. She shrugged it off. She'd ask Hilary later.

Hilary walked over and they remained silent as the boys set up an order to practice in. Tally and Elisabeth watched in awe as Rei launched his blade at twenty wooden barriers and broke through all them.

"Yes!" he cheered. He looked over at Tally and she whistled at him. He blushed and walked to the sidelines so Tyson could go next.

"Let it rip!" Tyson shouted. His blade, Dragoon spun through nineteen of the barriers with ease, but reflected off the last one. "Aw." He pouted. And walked back to the sidelines.

Everyone in turn completed various Training exercises. Tally and Andrew left when their mom called them to come home. Elisabeth dawdled, not wanting to go home. She sat on the steps to the dojo and kept her eyes to the ground. She could make herself unnoticeable to almost everyone if she wanted to. Almost everyone.

Kai came over and sat next to her.

=Oh no! please! I don't want to talk to anyone about today. I hate my aunt for doing this. I hate her!!!=

"I think we should talk about what happened today," came the dreadful words from his mouth. Elisabeth winced when he continued, "I am the team leader and all, so I have to know what's going on. First, Do you live with your aunt?"

"...Yes" She replied silently.

"Does she do that often?"

"...Yes"

"Do your mom and dad live with you?"

"My parents are dead." She replied quickly.

"So its just your aunt and your cousin?"

After she explained to him that she had a step-mom there he looked puzzled.

"Doesn't she do anything?"

"She's my aunt sister. Of course she doesn't."

Silence. Complete silence while Kai seemed to be digging up bravery to ask another question. Or maybe he was preparing himself for her response.

"What'll happen when you go home?"

She had tried to avoid that subject in her head. She looked at Kai in the sort of way that said, 'How did you know...?'. She looked away when she felt tears prick her eyes. She resumed her stare at the ground. She wouldn't tell him that. Not yet.

"You're staying here then. We all usually do. And since you're one of us now..." He glanced at her tear-filled eyes. He got up and walked away.

[Kai's POV]

I can believe her step-mom doesn't do anything. I have to ask her...but I don't know how she'll react. There's a lot she isn't telling us. Why am I so concerned anyway? Its not like I like her or anything...

That's it. If she reacts, the I know something is up. Here goes nothing...

"What'll happen when you go home?" I asked. What a stupid question. Like she's gonna answer me. She's looking at me. Her eyes are so...so sad. Is she crying? I can't just let her go home.

"You're staying here then. We all usually do. And since you're one of us now..." She's about to cry. I'd better leave. I walked over to Tyson.

"Do you have any extra sleeping bags?" He'd better. She can't just go home.

"I think so. Why do you want one Kai?"

I looked at Elisabeth. Tyson got the message, even as naïve as he is.

"Ooh! Yeah, I think Grandpa has some. I'll go get it."

He left me alone to look at Elisabeth. I decided I'd go for a walk.

[End of Kai's POV]


	5. Broken Inside

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade or the song used in this fic, but I do own my OCs and plot.

The song is "Nobody's Home" By Avril Lavigne.

[I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,

She felt it everyday.

And I couldn't help her,

I just watched her make the same mistakes again.]

Those words play in her head as she struggles to get to sleep.

[What's wrong, what's wrong now?

Too many, too many problems.

Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.]

She can't stop thinking about what happened that day.

[She wants to go home, but nobody's home.

It's where she lies, broken inside.

With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.

Broken inside.]

That's how she felt. Especially when Kai had asked her those questions.

[Open your eyes and look outside, find a reason why.

You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind.

Be strong, be strong now.

Too many, too many problems.

Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.]

Why had he anyway? I mean, its not like he knew her.

[She wants to go home, but nobody's home.

It's where she lies, broken inside.

With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.

Broken inside.]

But she wanted him to.

[Her feelings she hides.

Her dreams she can't find.

She's losing her mind.

She's fallen behind.

She can't find her place.

She's losing her faith.

She's fallen from grace.

She's all over the place.

Yeah,oh]

She wants to scream out everything that they'd done and make the suffering go away.

[She wants to go home, but nobody's home.

It's where she lies, broken inside.

With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.

Broken inside.]

She could. They're right next to her in this dojo. But her father would be disappointed.

[She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh

She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh]

She falls asleep, thinking about her father.

Her father was home. He lives inside her.

The songs are so true.

She cries in her sleep.

I know that was a little weird, but for me, it was entirely necessary, and I hope you read the song lyrics. They're important to her. R&R!


	6. Understanding

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade, but I do however own my OCs and plot.

"Hey Bizzy, Do you want any of these pancakes?" Said a male voice from the kitchen.

"Sure thing Dad!" Elisabeth replied.

"Blueberry or Chocolate chip?"

"Need you even ask? Why, chocolate chip of course!"

"Okay then!" He chuckled, "How about you Tally?"

"Anything Elisabeth is having, Mr. N!" Tally's muffled voice replied.

She and Elisabeth were getting dressed to the wonderful smell of Mr. Naegino making breakfast for the three of them. They did this a lot and he always made pancakes, hash browns, sausages, bacon and eggs. They just couldn't tire of them!

Elisabeth walked out of the door and Tally followed. They walked down the familiar steps to the kitchen. Elisabeth looked happily at the smiling figure that was her father.

Elisabeth woke up bolt upright in a cold sweat. Kai was looking at her. She apparently had caught him half dressed, as he has just pulled up his trousers and was shirtless.

She didn't care. She couldn't get the image of her father from her mind. She placed her head in her hands, breathing heavily. She didn't want to wake anyone. It seemed to be just herself and Kai awake.

She shook her head and sighed. She looked up again and Kai gave her a piece of paper. She looked curiously after him as she opened the shred of paper. On it was scribbled, '_meet me outside.'_

She looked curiously again at where he had just been.

She walked outside of the dojo doors, fully dressed and looked around for Kai.

[Elisabeth's POV]

What could he possibly want me for? Hmm. I'd better find him quick. My curiosity might get the better of me if I don't.

I walked around the house to find him. Like I'd assumed, he stood at the very edge around the corner.

He looked at me. His maroon eyes were so....

[End of Elisabeth's POV]

[Kai's POV]

She's coming around the corner. She'd better talk. At least a little. I can't go easy on her all the time.

Here she is I guess. I looked straight at her. I meant business.

[End of Kai's POV]

Elisabeth decided she'd break the silence first.

"You wanted to see me?" She asked quietly.

He turned around and started walking.

This startled Elisabeth. She didn't know whether or not to follow him until...

"Are you coming or what?" He asked gruffly.

"..o...kay..." She stammered.

She walked quietly with her head down. It was five minutes before she asked where they were going. He silenced her with a glance.

She resumed her silence and it was another ten minutes before he stopped.

"What are we doing in front of the warehouse?" She asked.

"Going in." He replied shortly.

They walked inside and he slammed the door behind her.

She winced.

=So much for chivalry.= She said inside her head.

:Quiet!: Drydzia said to her, :This will be important: She added and was gone.

She simply stood there and waited for him to say something. Its was **_he _**who had wanted to see her in the first place.

He turned to face her.

"I don't want to force you into telling me what you don't want to," Kai began, "But I should at least know the basics. Can I ask how you started living with your aunt?"

She stayed completely still and silent. She was thoughtful. She couldn't figure out quite yet how to start. =I suppose I'll start with my dad= She thought to herself.

"My dad was the greatest. He made breakfast for Tally and I. She stayed over whenever we wanted. It used to be just us though. Bizzy and Theo. I loved that he called me Bizzy.

"Anyway, when my father was murdered, I ran away for a while. When the police caught up with me, I was thousands of miles from what _was _home. They brought me to court and found files of the custody and divorce between my Dad and my Step-mom. So that means they found out I had a step-mom. They sent me to wherever she was, which was at my aunt's house."

He blinked. "..I..."

"My aunt's house is where drake was. My step-mom only filed for custody of me for the payments she'd receive from my dad. She hates me now that he's dead and so do my aunt and cousin."

"What about—"

She interrupted him. "In order for me to keep living there, I have to follow ridiculous rules, buy what I eat, Clean up after and take care of my dog, which I don't mind doing and all this other stuff. If I mess up, that's what happens. Except Andrew doesn't usually show up." She added with her head down.

"I had no idea."

"I didn't expect you too." She said shortly.

There was complete silence as Kai took in everything she has said.

"How long was it before they caught you?" He asked her, almost forcing her to look at him.

She didn't though. She looked down while her hair hid her face. Tears pricked at the back of her eyes. "Three years." She squeaked out the answer painfully. She couldn't remember it being that long.

"Were you alone?"

"...Yeah." She answered the question with tears rolling down her cheeks.

He put a hand on her shoulder, she winced and he left. As soon as he walked out the door she fell to her knees with her head in her hands. Her sobs consumed her as she cried like she had when her father has died.

Kai walked out looking pissed.

[Kai's POV]

=I cant believe I was that stupid!= He yelled at himself.

:Yeah well, When you need to know, you need to know: Dranzer offered.

=Stay out of this Dranzer. I was a total ass and you know it.=

:Yeah, I knew that part. But she doesn't think so.:

=And how do you know this?=

:I was talking to Drydzia. She's really upset.:

=Can you even do that? And why is _she _upset?=

: 1: Yes I can and 2: She hasn't seen Elisabeth cry like this since her dad died.:

I smacked my forehead and stopped walking.

=I'm such an idiot.=

Dranzer was gone.

=What am I going to do?= he asked himself.

[End of Kai's POV]

Elisabeth sat, pressing herself against the wall. She had a tear-stained face. She had just stopped sobbing and tears still kept on rolling, but she was calm.

She heard the door open and arms around her. She needed comfort and Kai knew that. He had come back. She was grateful and gave in to his arms. She sank into his chest and was sobbing again. She could calm herself down. But she still wished time would stop. She couldn't believe how safe she felt.

She passed out.

She woke up to an empty dojo.

=What happened? How did I get back here?=

She stood up and changed. Her clothes didn't feel fresh like that had this morning.

She walked out of the dojo. It was beautiful outside. Her father would have said: "A beautiful day my sunshine. What would you like to do today?"

He said that every day. Every day as sure as the sun rose from the east, even if it rained. Theo loved the rain.

"They went out to the park, girlie" Grandpa told her. He was behind her. ...She was creeped out, to say the least.

"Thanks grandpa," She was disappointed. =They didn't even wait for me?=

Grandpa saw the expression on her face. "You've been out for three days, kiddo."

**_This _**information startled her. =Three days? How could I have been out this long?=

"Kai didn't know what happened. He said one minute you were just peachy...well not exactly peachy. You were kinda crying, yo. Next thing he knew, you were limp like a cooked noodle."

"Tokagashi Park?" She asked.

(A/N: There was no name announced in the story, so I took a poetic liberty.)

"Yep! Go get 'em kiddo."

"3...2...1... Let it rip!"

Elisabeth listened from behind a tree. That was Max all right. She could hear the match. She wasn't coming out until it was over. She heard the final clash of the beyblades in the dish, most likely Rei Vs. Tyson. She came out from behind the tree.

They all gasped and walked to her.

She simpered.

She was bombarded with questions like "When did you wake up?" from Max and Rei and some other comments like, "I cant believe you haven't been awake to make breakfast!"

(Elisabeth had promised Tyson that she'd make breakfast in the morning.)

Kai remained silent and looked at her with concern.

She had them quieted and told them, "I'm fine! Guys really, I'm totally okay. I didn't know I had passed out so long though."

"We were so worried!" Max commented.

"Yeah, we woke up and you two were gone, then maybe a half-hour later, Kai gets home with you in his arms and you were out cold!" Rei sounded really worried.

"I can't remember anything but going for a walk...what seemed like this morning."

Rei patted her on the shoulder.

"We should go out for lunch today." Kai suggested, "Anyone up for it?"

"Yeah!!! I'm starving!" Tyson was the first to respond.

"Sure! That'd be fun!" Everyone else replied.

"Great," Kai looked around, "Lets start walking and then find out where we want to go."

"Wow Kai. I've never seen you this ... this ... Nice before." Tyson complimented.

"Yeah, well, don't get used to it Tyson." He smirked. "I'm in a good mood today and if you mess that up, I'll never be nice to you like this again."

Tyson gulped and everyone else sweatdropped. They laughed and started walking, with Tyson sulking behind them.

They walked around town a few times before stopping in front of an Ice Cream Parlour to rest.

"Oh please can we go in here? They sell lunch too and we could get some ice cream afterwards. Please Kai? Ice cream is the best. Please?" Elisabeth looked at him with puppy dog eyes, and so did max and Tyson.

Rei was laughing at them and said, "Yeah Kai, It'll make them happy."

"Whatever." He said and walked inside.

The jingle of the bell above the door added to the happy ambiance of this little ice cream parlour. All the ice cream was up front and in back was where they made the lunch food. Fries, Hot dogs, Etc.

They walked up to the cashier and Tyson ordered first.

"Umm.... I'm gonna have two turkey subs, a hamburger, three hot dogs and fries please. Oh! And a drink too...umm..A medium Root beer."

"Is that for all of you?" asked the cashier.

"Nope," He responded happily, "Just me."

She rang in the order and he paid the due. Kai was paying for everyone but Tyson.

Tyson sulked and waited for the food.

"What do you guys want?" Kai asked them. Or rather, told them to order.

"I'll have a hot dog and a side of fries please." Max told the cashier.

"I'll have a Chicken Burger and a small coke," Elisabeth ordered,

"I'll have the same, except a medium coke" That was Rei.

Kai hesitated. "Same as him I guess."

Tyson's order arrived and Kai made him wait for their order. Eventually, It came and he told them all to go sit down while he carried the tray over.

"You sure you don't want help with that tray Kai?" Elisabeth offered.

"No, I'm good, go sit."

"Really? You look like you're having trouble."

"I'm Fine! Go sit!"

"I dunno..."

Kai tripped and almost sent the tray flying.

Elisabeth caught it and smirked, "Told ya." She said, simpered and walked off to the table with the tray in hand, easy as pie.

Kai scowled, brushed himself off, regained his dignity and went to sit down. He was quiet all through lunch. Elisabeth Talked along happily with Max and Rei and Tyson stuffed his face.

Elisabeth finished quickly. She's a fast eater.

"Oooh! Ice cream!" She remarked. "Anyone coming?"

"I'll come!" Max told her.

Rei stayed but told them what he wanted, Tyson's order was muffled, but they assumed he'd get his later when it wouldn't melt.

Kai told Elisabeth he didn't want any. Big mistake.

"Why?" She asked.

"I don't like it." Was his retort.

"What do you mean you don't like ice cream!?! Ice cream is like heaven on a cone! Or in a dish drizzled with chocolate and butterscotch and sprinkles! You can't not like ice cream!" She took a breath.

"I don't like ice cream." He remained un-moved.

"Fine." She pouted. "Lets go Max."

They came back minutes later with ice creams in hand.

One scoop Strawberry Blitz, One scoop chocolate-chip-cookie-dough for Elisabeth, Chocolate Mint Chip for Rei and Chocolate-chip-cookie-dough for Max.

"Mmm....Ice cream" Elisabeth licked her lips.

"Hn," Kai grunted.

Elisabeth scowled at him. When Tyson had finished and gotten his ice cream, they left to wander around town.

Woo! Long chapter! That's for making you guys wait so long.

Lol. Thanks for bearing with me. I'll warn you if I go away for too long though. Don't wanna leave you guys all alone. I'll only go for 3 to 4 days max though, and I'll update before and after. Don't worry :P

And just to clarify my last message, If I get a couple good Characters from you guys then I can put them in my story. Perhaps as another team, or Elisabeth's old team, People they meet, etc. They'll be put to good use though. I guarantee it. R&R plz!


	7. Reactions

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade, or any other copyrighted materials in this story except my OCs and bitbeasts. (P.S; Sorry for the horrible POV's before, but I recently read a book, alternating POV's between the 2 main characters and I learned a little on how to write them better:P)

Special thanks to:

Questions,

Tai of the nine-tailed,

And racx for aunt suggestions. You'll see whom I picked soon enough even though I made a slight change. The name given was a little too cool ;)

a-A-a (Anonymous)

Eviltorturegirls: Thanks as well. What I had meant by that was Drake wasn't really her cousin. Being that his mother is Elisabeth's Step-mom's Sister, They aren't really related, and for what seemed to be suitable punishment, Elisabeth's aunt told Drake to rape her.

Pishcules: Awesome! I needed that. I'll work on Tyson's Stupidity -

Midnightmare: Lmao! I know! 3 days! I don't know really. I'm trying to get the four weeks by fast enough cause she needs to start practicing soon. THEN we can see how she likes Kai waking her up each morning. More personality will show through. (She's not gonna pass out the whole time. Lmao!)

And _especially _to TnK Minion: Thanks, but this is just my first fic posted. I write other fics all the time for my friends. Whether or not I post them on is my choice and I'd rather finish TFB first.

I'm so pleased to have 23 reviews already! ...Anyway, On with the story!

Elisabeth hadn't gotten a chance to really explore the city yet, it being only three months since she had moved here.

But, with strawberry and cookie dough ice cream in hand, and the Bladebreakers right beside her, She tried to memorize every store she found, every landmark, and every street on her way.

They stopped in at Max's house afterwards to find his dad working on Drydzia.

"I have this half done already. But it'll still be a while yet. I've only done the easier pieces so far. I'll probably have it before the four-week date though. So," he continued, "Max told me about your 3 Day Trip. How'd you feel afterwards?"

This shocked Elisabeth. Max told him? Oh yeah... Max's father. What was wrong with her? She was suddenly really dizzy and slow. Her head just sort of called a break or something. Whatever it was, she wasn't functioning like she should.

"...Elisabeth?"

Oh yeah! Must respond! Duh! "What? Oh. It was ... Okay, I guess. It sort of just felt like a dream though .... Kinda foggy and... I dunno." Elisabeth was drifting. Her sentences were falling apart. Now she _knew_ something was wrong with her. She shook it off. Everyone in the room was silent. They were looking at her as if to say to each other _'which of us will catch her when she falls?' _

"Are you feeling okay?"

"No... not really. I should probably—"She didn't finish. She fell to her knees and held on to her head. It was spinning so hard and fast she thought it would fall off.

"Spinning...faster.....need...lie down...." She moaned.

Everyone rushed to her. Max' father picked her up and brought her to a couch.

"She's got a bad fever," He declared, A hand on her forehead.

Kenny went to call an ambulance and Max ran for a face cloth and cold water.

Tyson, Rei, and Kai stood around, looking helpless.

"So ... there's something wrong with Elisabeth?" Tyson asked stupidly.

He received a whack to the side of the head from Kai.

"The ambulance should be here in a half-hour. They said to cool her down as much as possible and try to calm her." Kenny announced.

"I hope it's soon enough..." mumbled several people in the room.

Max came back with the face cloth and went off afterwards to get some ice.

When the ambulance arrived, the lifted Elisabeth into the back and closed the doors. The Bladebreakers would drive to the hospital with Max's dad.

Elisabeth opened her eyes. She immediately regretted the idea. Everything was white, and the lights overhead were unbearable. There were people fussing around her. With all the people in white too, she decided she must be in the hospital.

[Elisabeth's POV]

I sighed. I was going to have some explaining to do. Why though? It's not like I know why this happens.

[End POV]

A few hours after they had her body stabilized, the nurse let the Bladebreakers in to see her.

They didn't know what to say. Tyson was grinning and Kenny fumbled with his laptop. Everyone else just stood awkwardly.

"Hi guys," Elisabeth started with a small laugh. It faded. They stood.

What a party, Kai mused.

Finally, the doctor came in, breaking the silence.

"Well, you don't have to worry. What you experienced was an allergic reaction from something you ate earlier today. Can you tell me what it was that you ate? Then we can work on what you're allergy to."

Elisabeth thought a second. "Let's see... Well, I didn't have breakfast cause I wasn't awake soo... I suppose it was a chicken burger and some ice cream. I had a coke too."

The doctor made a knowing face. "I see. I'll be back in a moment."

The Bladebreakers found seats enough for four people. Kenny, Tyson, Mr. Tate and Max sat. Rei and Kai stood. But eventually, Kai was left standing and Rei sat on the edge of her hospital bed.

The doctor came in a few minutes later.

"It seems you've had an allergic reaction to the ice cream."

Elisabeth's face fell. =Nooo! = She thought, =Not my ice cream! =

"This was only minor, as it was your first, correct?"

She nodded.

"I'm afraid you wont be able to eat it again. It could possibly be as lethal to you as peanuts are to some people. Sorry, but you'll need to carry this with you, just in case." He finished and handed her an EpiPen. She frowned. =Death by ice cream is fine with me. =

He smiled to her and added. "We'll be letting you out shortly after the anti-inflammatory and allergy medicine kick in." and with that, he left.

She frowned again and looked at the EpiPen. This would NOT be fun.

Kai smirked. She saw this and stuck out her tongue.

They eventually started talking about the competition in Sapporo. Elisabeth's eyes gleamed. She couldn't believe it! This was her first competition since she was caught and brought to her Aunt Beatrix.

When the nurse came in and took out the IV, Elisabeth was relieved. She hated needles.

The Bladebreakers waited for her outside. She had to get dressed 'cause they had put her in a hospital gown.

She arrived outside and was pouting back to the dojo with her hands in her pockets. She traced the EpiPen with her fingers, hating it all the more. She couldn't give up ice cream. It was part of something holding her father inside her. She remembered everyday after school rushing to his Ice cream parlour. She sighed.

She watched the clouds overhead. So much had happened recently. She was glad it was finally over and she'd get to start practicing for the competition. A smile played on the corner of her lips. She may have fun this summer after all.

She smiled back to the dojo. She got to make supper tonight. She was making Pancakes and an assortment of other foods. No matter what anyone said.


	8. Another Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or its characters, but I do own my plot and characters.

I have noticed that Mercedes has been ... cough misplaced in my mind, so lets just say she was staying with Tally for a while, Kay?

Also, I'm not sure what age I told you before, but for the sake of my story, she's 16 and so are most of the others at the exception of Tyson and Kenny. (15)

The dinner that Elisabeth had made for the Bladebreakers was sufficient. Even enough for Tyson's appetite and the rest of the Bladebreakers as well. They had liked it so much she offered to cook for them while her beyblade was in repair.

The weeks went by slowly. She couldn't handle not being able to practice as usual. But with the cooking, She was doing her cleaning and laundry as well. She had proclaimed to earn her keep and wouldn't settle until she did. If she was going to live there, She was going to _deserve _to be there.

Of course, her Beatrix was furious. The actual fact that Elisabeth was _there _wasn't a problem. She was glad to be rid of the nuisance, but she missed the girl who cooked, cleaned, did laundry, bought her cigarettes and gave her darling son someone else to pester for once. She wanted her back, damnit!

That was too bad of course. Now that Elisabeth was 16, there was nothing she could do. She could go live in a brothel for all she cared. She didn't care too though. She liked it at Tyson's place. It was the Tyson part she wasn't as fond of.

As far as her beyblade went, the finishing touches were being added. They were hanging out in Max's bedroom, having a day off from training. Elisabeth was daydreaming and Max, Tyson and Rei played on his N64. Kenny tapped away at his laptop and Kai stood, leaning against a wall. Figures.

"So when's Hilary getting here? I'm getting really anxious to meet her!" Elisabeth whined.

"What's there to be anxious about?" Tyson responded, "Hilary isn't that great."

"No way! Hilary is cool, and you only say that cause she doesn't like the way you eat." Max retorted.

"Hey man! That's not funny. And it's not that! She thinks I'm stupid!"

Kai snickered; Tyson sent him a death glare. Kai immediately glared back and Tyson was scared shitless. Tyson Resumed his game quietly and Max laughed at him.

Rei laughed victoriously. They were playing 007 and he had just won their first to 20 kills battle. Max sulked playfully and Tyson just sulked.

"Hey guys!" This was an unfamiliar voice to Elisabeth.

She looked around. The look on everyone's face said that this was Hilary. She stood, ready to greet happily and be greeted. As soon as Hilary walked in the door with a smile, she stopped. Her smile vanished.

"Who's this?" she demanded.

Tyson rose to the occasion, opening his mouth, but Elisabeth cut him off for the better.

"I'm Elisabeth!" She responded.

"I wasn't talking to you!" Hilary snapped in response.

Elisabeth put her head down. This wasn't what she had expected.

Kai stood straight. "She's our new team member."

Hilary looked hurt. Elisabeth understood her mean reaction to another girl there. She felt as if she had lost her place.

As if Kenny sensed this, of all people, he reassured her, "She's going to need to be pushed extra hard. We'll need you Hilary."

This seemed to calm her nerves and she gladly shook Elisabeth's hand. They smiled.

"Wow! This is gonna be so fun! I finally have a girl to talk to!" They giggled.

"Yeah," Elisabeth interjected, "It must be weird not being able to talk about a lot of stuff."

"Hey!" Tyson was angry with her for suggesting Hilary would hide stuff from them. "Hilary tell us –"

Elisabeth interrupted "Everything you don't wanna hear about huh?" She made a move to gross him out, "Yeah, I suppose you wouldn't mind talking about cute boys and tampons, would you Tyson?"

Tyson Held up a finger and opened his mouth to respond a little too quickly. Hilary and Elisabeth started giggling and Tyson shut his mouth. He turned about twenty shades of red.

Max's dad came on cue and Elisabeth stopped laughing. She turned to him attentively.

He put on a grave face. She was worried immediately. He bowed his head, shaking it and her face fell. He laughed. "Just joking!"

He pulled a beautiful pure white beyblade from behind his back. The tips glowed a beautiful cobalt and the edges shined, sharp and clean as new. It was beautifully carved and reconstructed as if it was the original design. Elisabeth could hardly tell it had been broken. Now only one thing was missing.

She pulled her bit chip from her pocket and snapped in place. click. It was perfect. She smiled endlessly and she hugged Mr. Tate.

"Thank you so much! You have no idea how much this means to me!" She released him.

While rubbing his ribs, he managed to say, "Oh, I may have a pretty good idea."

She blushed furiously.

Kai smiled at her happiness. Her smile was infectious to him, though he'd like to deny it.

=How can I be falling for her? I don't fall for girls! Or at least ... not ordinary girls=

He admired her. Even though he would admit it to no one. Would he admit it to her? Would his pride let him?

Not now. Not with the competition so close around the corner. When tomorrow rolled around, his thoughts would be left alone until they had practiced sufficiently. That came when the tournament did.

He sighed. At least she'll be coming to school with us. Or will she?

"Guys?" Elisabeth started. She had something to ask. "What would you say about my cousin staying with us here for a while?"

She saw their faces.

"Not that cousin! My real cousin. Remy. Her dad just kicked her out. She called me this morning and I've been trying to tell you all day."

Kai glanced at her. "She'd earn her keep, just like I do! I swear, you'll hardly notice her if you don't want to! She's quiet as a mouse. She has nowhere to go." She pleaded.

Kai considered it. He _actually _considered it.

=she looks so desperate. Her cousin must mean a lot to her. I wonder if she'd do the same for me? What'll she do if I refuse? She can't hate me. I don't know if there's room though... =

"Never mind. I was stupid. What am I thinking? Geez I'm selfish sometimes."

"No," Kai said, "you aren't being selfish."

She looked at him. She was curious.

"She has nowhere to go and you're trying to help her. Its Okay with me if it's okay with Tyson's Grandfather."

"Of course I'm down, yo! And call me grandpa, dude." Grandpa winked.

Kai almost visibly shuddered. Almost. He was used to this, remember?

Elisabeth stifled a giggle and thanked them a lot.

"So when's she gettin' here, dudette?"

Elisabeth fumbled. "To-tomorrow?"

Grandpa smiled. "Okay! We'd better get another sleeping bag ready then! Don't wanna be stumblin' when she gets here, ya dig?"

Elisabeth could stifle no more. She giggled and agreed. Grandpa took no offence, but laughed with her. Together, they went off in search of a sleeping bag.

Tyson looked at Kai. "Wow!" He stretched the word. "You must really like her cousin!"

Everyone in the room sweatdropped, excluding Tyson of course.

Kai got up and left the room. Tyson popped his head out the door after him. "Hey! Where are you going?"

"Walk," Kai responded coldly.

Tyson went back inside and sought out snacks.

Elisabeth had surprisingly slept nightmare free, despite years of intense nightmares about her father's death.

She actually woke and smiled. She looked at her watch.

=Oh no!= She thought, =I need to shower before practice! I have five minutes!!!=

She got up, brought clothes and ran to the washroom. She hopped into the shower before anyone could say anything about the oversized tee shirt she wore to sleep in. However, living with so many boys, she had started wearing shorts as well.

She finished in three minutes, leaving herself time to dry, get dressed and pick up something to eat.

She knew as soon as she got out of the shower that her hair wouldn't be co-operating with her this morning. She brushed it back into a wet ponytail and even though it was soaked, it was wavy.

She put on her cargos, long sleeve shirt and her tee shirt. She got her Adidas and grabbed and apple for breakfast. Drydzia was in her pocket and she was ready.

She went out to find Kai and Rei, patiently waiting for everyone. Kenny and Hilary had yet to arrive, Max had stayed the night and was now dousing Tyson with a bucket of half-ice, half-water. ("Hey! Whaddya do that for?") They certainly weren't punctual.

Rei smiled as Elisabeth walked out.

"Have a nice sleep?"

"Actually, yes!" She said pleasantly, "But I do believe you were just waking up when I was correct?"

He nodded.

"And if so, shouldn't extra point be awarded to the one who showered, dressed and ate on time?"

He blushed. She smiled. Kai smirked. Simple as that.

"Kenny! I can't believe we're so incredibly late!" Hilary was definitely upset.

"So we're five second late! Its not like they started without us!"

"Well what if they had, hmm? They don't have your laptop to analyze their Bit-Thingys! What would you have don't then, hmm?"

Max walked out of the dojo, apparently hearing all the commotion and figuring they were almost ready to start.

"Hilary, I don't think its that important that I be here five minutes early, like you suggested because really, Tyson's going to delay us for fifteen minutes anyway! I have plenty of time to set up!"

"Well fine!" there were tears close to Hilary's eyes already. "Maybe you don't need me after all! You guys are so demanding anyway! I don't know why I bother!"

"Please Hilary!" Kenny begged. "I'm sorry I said that! I just think you might have been over-reacting! ...We'll show up five minutes early tomorrow, okay?"

She sniffed and put on a grin. She was quite happy to have it her way, since it was _obviously _the best. ( Yeah, right. Sigh. Women can be so cruel, can we not?)

"Okay chief, have it your way. We'll show up five minutes early tomorrow."

She played it as if it had been he whom has suggested it in the first place. He was content enough.

Elisabeth smiled. A real smile. These guys were so on tune with each other, even though they fought with each other so much. They were like a clock that sometimes missed seconds.

Max had been dumbfounded as soon as we walked out, having practically bumped right into Hilary.

"So Tyson is almost ready. He was dreaming about food again. He's just getting dressed. He's soaked to the bone!" He laughed.

Elisabeth loved Max's laugh for one reason or another. It was so neat. So happy. Every Bladebreaker had something she loved about them though. It was Max's laugh, Rei's neko-jin teeth, Kenny's adaptability, Hilary's ... personality, Tyson's stupidity was sometimes almost cute, and Kai's .. Everything about Kai. She couldn't explain. But she wouldn't admit it to anyone. Except maybe Remy.

Remy! She was getting here today. What was Elisabeth going to do? Hi Rembrandt! This is my team! Go amuse yourself!

...Suddenly it dawned on her! Remy had a beyblade. They only had 5 bladers. She could be a component! It was perfect! She couldn't wait to see her.

Tyson stumbled out the door, closing it behind him.

"Mommy, is it eggs yet?"

Everyone burst out laughing. Even Kai. It was basically hilarious.

"Whats so funny?"

A girl came out of the shadows.

"Remy!" Elisabeth ran to her.

She had black hair, streaked pink. She was dressed in head-to-toe black.

R&R!


	9. Invalid Train Tickets

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade. I own my characters and plot only.

Please excuse the relapse that I normally don't do. I needed to give a better description.

Oh, one more thing: The pictures that are supposed to be on my site today wont be. The guy didn't come to fix the scanner so we're taking it to a shop to get it done. Sorry! I'll tell you when they're up though!

"Mommy, is it eggs yet?"

Everyone burst out laughing. Even Kai. It was basically hilarious.

"What's so funny?"

A girl came out of the shadows.

"Remy!" Elisabeth ran to her.

The girl, Rembrandt was dressed in a black wool ¾ V-neck and black pants. She was wearing black Chucks with flame printed behind the toe. She had a ring on every finger but her left thumb and a peculiar silver dragon pendant around her neck.

Remy and Elisabeth hugged.

"Bizzy! I haven't seen you in ages!" She looked around. "Cool place. It yours?"

Elisabeth blushed. "Uhh, no. its his." She pointed to Tyson.

"Hi!" He waved. "Nobody named Bizzy lives here though. Maybe you're at the wrong house." Tyson actually sounded thoughtful. (Never thought I'd use the words "Tyson" and "Thoughtful" in the same sentence!)

Remy looked him over. She made a face. "You haven't told them to call you Bizzy yet? I thought you'd been here for ages!"

"Well...I have. It's just, you know Theo called me Bizzy. I don't think I have to explain myself there. I'm pretty used to Elisabeth now though. Its fine. I'll respond to either."

Remy looked unsure "Okay, if you say so. So who are these guys anyway?"

"These," Elisabeth introduced, "Are the Bladebreakers. They're my new team." She smiled. She looked really happy here. Remy smiled. "This is Kai, Rei, Tyson, Max, Kenny and Hilary."

"..."

"...?" They passed weird looks.

"Isn't that a lot of people for a team?"

"Oh! Silly me. Kai, Rei, Max, Tyson and I are the bladers. Kenny analyzes other bladers and gives us the scoop before a match. Both he and Hilary do the practices."

Remy nodded.

Kai sighed and everyone looked at him. He didn't do it often. He certainly wasn't as focused as usual.

"Look, why don't we take one more break day and show Remy around, then we can practice for the competition until it arrives?"

"You're in lots of good moods lately Kai. Are you sick?" Tyson put a hand on Kai's forehead.

"No, I'm not sick, get your hand off my forehead and remember what I said about ruining my good moods?"

Tyson nodded and took his hand from Kai's face like it actually had a disease.

Remy smiled. "Is it like that all the time?"

"As far as I can tell, yeah. Except Kai is in a better mood than usual. Tyson would be ground meat by now if we were actually practicing."

"Could I join you? You don't have to show me around. I'll just ask for directions if I need to go somewhere. Then we can go _out _later tonight, no?" She grinned devilishly. This would be a night to remember.

"Oooh..." Realisation dawned on Elisabeth's face. She knew what _out _meant. "Can we Kai?"

"Go out where? How late?"

An evil grin spread across Elisabeth's face. "A little place Remy and I are familiar with. Not too late. It's a teen place, after all."

"I suppose. Are you going alo—"

"Are you coming with us?" They interrupted.

Kai hesitated. "I don't care."

They looked at Rei and the others.

"We're so in!"

Elisabeth sighed with a grin. "Awesome. Lets start blading."

Practise went on for several hours, a break for lunch, which Elisabeth cooked, and then they practised for a few more hours.

"Your training is really intense." Remy commented. "Its not like we used to do though, is it Bizzy?"

"No way. Not with Theo behind us."

Tyson was annoyed. "Who are Bizzy and Theo!??" This outburst was, of course, uncalled for so everyone just stared at him.

"Me." Elisabeth answered.

"You have THREE names?"

"..."

"Elisabeth, Bizzy and Theo!"

"Oh! No," She laughed, "Bizzy is short for Elisabeth. Theo is ... was my dad." Her smile faded.

Tyson stared for a second, then returned to his dinner. They were surprised he paused long enough to even come up for air, let alone a few sentences.

Everyone ate in silence. It was almost 6:00 and Remy was rushing everyone along.

"If we don't get ready soon, it'll take forever to get in!"

"Get in where?" Seemed to be the response, or even just implied with a look from everyone but Elisabeth.

"You'll see! Just let Elisabeth, Hilary and I use the dojo for a sec, k?"

"Alright already!"

Both Elisabeth and Remy took an arm of each side of Hilary. They grinned evilly while they led her to the dojo. She looked unsure.

In twenty minutes they emerged. They didn't even look like the same girls that had gone in there, really.

Hilary's hair was tied in a ponytail and they had used one of her skirts and, apparently, tye dyed it with loads of different colours. It wasn't too bright though. They were dark, and some subtle colours. They had taken off the pink shirt she normally wore and replaced it with a black one. This made the skirt all the more outstanding. To finish it off, Remy had lent her a pair of combat boots and did her make-up.

Remy, and Elisabeth were dressed in what could have been rave clothes, if need be. Remy had purple wide-leg pants with silver reflective tape around the knees. She had a silver shirt as well, to match her silver eyes. She had glow sticks galore. She had done her straight black and pink hair in to ponytails high on the back of her head.

Elisabeth had green pants she could have fit five of herself in at the legs, with reflective tape running down the sides, stitched into the fabric. She had a black fishnet that hooked onto her middle fingers from the arm. It stopped short of the shoulders and didn't cover them. Under that, she was wearing a green army tank top with black spaghetti straps to match her pants and she had about 50 black rubber bracelets around one wrist, and the same amount of very colourful ones on the other. She had also borrowed some rings from Remy.

The guys just stared. First of all, how could they do _ALL_ that in twenty minutes? Second, How could they do all that and look so damn _FINE_ in twenty mines?

Their jaws had dropped. The girls just walked on by, ready to go.

"So where are we going anyway?"

"You'll see, dear Max. We'll have fun tonight!" Remy enthused. She was so happy, and it was infectious. They didn't expect her to be this happy when they first saw her black clothing. She was more fun then they had bargained for.

They arrived at the subway. Remy bought tickets to get in and handed on to everybody.

"Why are we in the subway? And why, of all things, did you buy us invalid train tickets?"

"'Cause dearest Maxy, We're not going on a train. We're _going _to Los Esperanza Teen club!"

(Los Esperanza Teen club translated would be The Hope teen club, unless I missed something in Esperanza. I haven't used my Spanish in a long time.)

Next chappie: What will the Bladebreakers do in a teen club?

Lol! Cant you just picture it now? R&R and I'll update soon!


	10. Los Esperanza

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade or its characters. I do own my plot and mine though.

The guys are wearing normal stuff. I'm not inventive enough, nor do I want to write the huge explanations. If you want them to be wearing club clothes, use your imagination ;)

"We're going to a club?"

"Yes, Max, a club. A perfectly safe, teen club."

"Did you know Elisabeth?" Kai asked her.

"Of course I did! I showed it to her in the first place. Its not like this is an excuse for kids to go out and do bad stuff. There's enough supervision, and they know when to give you leeway on your actions. Plus, I'm friends with the security guy. We're good! Just chill, guys!"

They looked unsure.

"Have you never been out dancing before?"

They were silent.

"Never!?"

More silence.

She sighed. "Well, at least you're gonna experience a fun new first."

They didn't have time to respond. They arrived at the door and she pulled out a card. She showed it to the security guard and talked a little longer. He looked at the boys behind her, went into the booth, and upon his return, he handed the Bladebreakers cards like Elisabeth and Remy's.

They took the cards and followed Elisabeth to a table big enough for all of them and a lot more.

"Why is our table so big?" Kenny asked. They were all waiting a response.

"We're not the only ones here sillies! Tal came! She brought Amelia. I wanted you guys to meet my old team."

"You mean beyblade team?" Tyson pondered stupidly.

"No, Ringette. YES beyblade! When, exactly did you decide to join us from your little cloud in the sky, Tyse?"

"Tyse?" He asked.

"That's you."

"Oh."

She shook her head. "Are you guys gonna order something, or some out to the dance floor?"

Kai was quick to answer, "I'll stay."

"Oh come on!" Rei teased, "You scared of girls or something? I'm going!"

"Me too!" Max agreed.

All in all, Tyson, Kenny and Kai stayed.

They went to the snack bar and ordered a few sodas.

They had a rather odd assortment of music. "Hot show" By Prozzäk started playing. Kai watched Elisabeth dance from the balcony, where their booth was. He watched her arms' fluid movement, her hips swaying to the song and the look of enjoyment on her face. There was an unrecognizable girl there. It must have been Amelia.

He watched the others as well. Tally and Amelia were dressed in clothes like Remy and Elisabeth's. The baggy pants, and colours among other things. He took in Amelia's appearance. Her platinum blonde hair was the colour of the moon. In it, were the same slivers that you could identify in the hair belonging to the other girls on the team. They were purple. She was as pale as Remy and her makeup was light.

Even though he soaked them in as the songs played, 3 in fact, he still couldn't tear his eyes from Elisabeth. He watched them walk back up the stairs to their booth. They walked by him.

Instead of going to sit, Elisabeth joined him, leaning on the rail. She stayed silent. Just watched the people dance. He finally looked at her. She gazed back. Her crimson eyes met his. He blushed and looked away. She smiled faintly and went to go order a drink.

Kai walked back and sat down.

"Hi! I'm Amelia. You must be the Bladebreakers! Or..." She glanced at Elisabeth and Kai, "Some of them, anyway. Nice to meet you."

Rei was sitting next to Tally. She had asked him to dance out on the dance floor. He happily obliged and had an awesome time. They had the adrenaline glow you get from excitement and dancing.

They were all happy.

Kai came walking over and sat.

"All alone? What happened to Bizzy?" Amelia asked, hinting.

"She's getting a drink." He sounded bitter.

"You know there are slow songs here?" She was still hinting.

"I don't dance."

"Oh come on! You gotta! It'll make her so happy! I think she likes you!" She nudged him with an elbow.

"I said I don't dance."

As if on cue, Elisabeth strolled back with a milkshake and a slow song began to play. "Lightning Crashes" By Live.

She squealed. All the girls got up and Tally was headed out to dance with Rei. Remy had asked Max to dance, so they left. Amelia had conveniently stolen Tyson and Kenny, so no one was left but Kai and Elisabeth.

"You wanna dance?" She asked him timidly.

"No." He said too quickly. She sat down and sipped at her milkshake. Kai could tell she was disappointed.

It was a long five-minute song, so they were sitting in silence for a while. The song ended. No one came back. They stayed on the dance floor. Elisabeth looked at Kai.

"You aren't even going to go out there?" She asked, still very timid.

He shook his head.

=What would she do when she found out I can't dance?= He asked himself.

She noticed he looked worried.

"Have you ever danced before?"

"Of course I have!"

She looked at him sceptically.

"Okay, no. I haven't. Laugh all you want."

"I'm not laughing. Everyone should dance. Come with me?" She nodded towards the dance floor.

"I'm not going out there."

"Please?" She pouted and put on puppy-dog face.

"I don't want to—"

"Look foolish? You wont! Come o, I'll teach you. Plus, you can just watch and pick up the moves. It's easy! Please?" She begged again.

"Fine," He caved, "but the minute anyone laughs, I'm straight back up here."

She smiled. "Kay!"

She took his hand. It was warm to her hands, which were usually cold.

=Her hands are so cool= he mused.

She found the others, glanced at him reassuringly and started dancing very near him.

He was blushing, but that stopped when he was so caught up in his moves he didn't know he had.

A few people laughed, and he hesitated, but they weren't laughing at him. They were laughing at Tyson who was doing odd things to make them laugh.

Kai kept dancing. It was a blur of teens and security, the smell of watermelon was faint, but still there. There were other smells, feelings and sights that were unfamiliar, but cozy none the less. It was the ambiance of teen spirit. He smiled.

Elisabeth smiled too.

It really was a night to remember.

They arrived home and it was about 10:30.

They had left at 6:30 so it was about a four hour dance. There were probably still people there. It was open until 12:00.

They were giggling and flirting and dancing and cartwheeling the whole way home. It was a sugar rush, and an adrenaline rush. Together, they made a teen feel immortal.

When they got to Tyson's dojo, a new addition was in the driveway.

"Whoa! Whose car?"

"That's for the girlie," Grandpa came out of nowhere.

"Remy?"

"No. Elisabeth. Didn't she tell you it was her sweet sixteen a few weeks ago?"

"So you bought her a CAR!?"

"No Tyson! This was kept in storage so be delivered to her when She was sixteen. Its form her father, yo."

The feeling Elisabeth experienced right then and there was a horrible one. Getting a birthday present from your dead father was a little unusual, after all.

The look of horror was spread across her face. How had he done this? How had he known he would Die before her 16th birthday?

She walked to it. There was a card sitting in the front seat.

She took it and opened it. She read:

_My Dearest Elisabeth,_

_If you read this card, I am no longer present in your life. But I do not want that do worry you. What matter is, you're sixteen. I'm giving you this so you can get your licence if you do not already have it and drive far away from that horrible aunt of yours. I love you my darling Bizzy. Take care._

_Love,_

_ Theo._

Hmmm.... What would you do if you got a letter from your dead father. I'd probably cry. You see her full reaction in the next chapter. That's soon though. This is my second chapter today, and I don't intend to let up!

Please R&R!


	11. The Hiwitari Residence

Like all you other..Ahem... Smarter writers, I'll use 'thought' for thoughts instead of =thought=. It looks better and its.. I dunno. Better.

Also, {"Talking"} will be used as a voice on the opposite end of the phone.

You all know the drill. I don't own beyblade.

_She read the last two words over. 'Love, Theo'_

_Elisabeth was horrified. She was really horrified. How could he have known...?_

_'How could he do this?' _

_Her eyes filled up with tears. She dropped the letter and ran away from Tyson's house. The boys were dumbstruck. Tally was for about a second. The instant she looked at the letter she ran after Elisabeth. She had to run fast._

_Elisabeth had cleared miles from the Bladebreakers before she even thought of resting. She looked up._

_She saw a sign on a 12" wrought iron gate._

_'Hiwitari residence?'_

_She stood in front of the fence surrounding what looked like 4000 square-feet of house, backed with 2000 square-feet of a yard. A swimming pool could be seen around the corner and the two-story house was monstrous. Her jaw dropped in awe._

_At the same time, the Bladebreakers just stood, stupefied by the Lamborghini Diablo SV. It was black and detailed with white designs on the hood and side doors._

_Kai kicked at his heels nonchalantly and secretly looked where Elisabeth tore off to the night. He sighed and walked inside._

_The Bladebreakers remained in awe for a while before Amelia and Remy shuffled them all inside to explain._

_The mouthed the words, "Hiwitari?" silently to herself._

_She realized as she did so how heavily she was breathing. She had run a long distance in a few short minutes. She had known, without looking back that Tally had followed her. She had, after all, been there with her when her father was murdered._

_She decided, instead of investigating further, she would wait for Tally. Tally, after all, had asthma and would need a few moments to whip out her puffer._

_Elisabeth felt horribly. She could have caused Tally to have an asthma attack. She would feel responsible if..._

_"Bizzy! ...huff Wait .. up!" Tally had taken deep breaths between each word._

_Elisabeth looked at her friend. Her tears returned at the name she would respond to when her father called her. It had even said it in the note. The note..._

_"Bizzy! I'm so sorry you had to go through that!" Her friend pulled her into an embrace of monstrous proportions._

_"Tally.." She smiled sadly._

_"The boys are so impressed at the car you got though! Did you see them totally drooling? I wont be surprised if the car was completely covered in slobber by the time you ... Oh Bizzy!" She remarked, noticing the tear rolling down Elisabeth's left cheek. _

_Elisabeth's smile was lopsided. Her jaw was slack and she was letting the tears go. Something she hadn't done since ..._

_"Bizzy! Please! Lets just go back to Tyson's okay?"_

_"Do... Do you know where we are?" She said, as calmly as she could. Her voice did not quake. It did not show a sign of slowing or shuddering. It was only calm._

_"What? Bizzy, are you sure you're—"_

_"We're at Kai's house." She interrupted._

_"What does that have to do with—"_

_"LOOK at the house Tally! Look at it! Now tell me, whose house we're at."_

_In that moment, Itallya's eyes widened in horror. "The house your father was..."_

_Elisabeth fainted._

_"Not good...." Tally looked at her droopy friend she had just caught. "Very not good!"_

_"So that was what the outburst was about?"_

_"Yes."_

_"That car is from her father?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Then tell me this. How was it he died?"_

_Amelia got annoyed, "Why does that matter?"_

_Rei retaliated immediately with "It matters because we care about her! Because we're her team! Because it matters to us what she feels and also because they're lost out there when the biggest thunderstorm of the year is supposed to be going on tonight!" He fumed. He had yelled and everyone in the room but Amelia had become Chibi's recoiled against the wall._

_The yelling subsided. The team returned to normal._

_"Look! Just because you're worried, doesn't mean you're the only one!!" Her face was illuminated as the first streak of lightning shot out from the sky in all its thunderous glory._

_A collective sharp intake of breath._

_Tally and Elisabeth were still out there..._

_Twenty minutes later, Tally had safely gotten inside the gate to the Hiwitari pace. She walked inside, carrying Elisabeth with a little difficulty over her shoulder._

_She was greeted by a butler. _

_"Hello M'am, can I help you?"_

_"You most certainly can, and I am SO not a M'am!"_

_He bowed apologetically. "How can I be of service?"_

_"Does Kai live here?"_

_"He most certainly does, though you wont find him here at the moment..."_

_"That's Okay. I'm a .. er... friend of his. Can I use a phone?"_

_"Most certainly, friend of Kai. And your name is...?"_

_"Call me Soto."_

_"Yes, miss Soto. The phone is this way. If you will please remove your—"_

_She had already walked all over the carpet with her soggy, rain soaked combats and the butler gave up. He showed her to the phone._

_{"Hello?"}_

_"Kai? Since when do you answer Tyson's phone?"_

_{"He's busy. Where are you?"}_

_"Well don't you cut right to the chase."_

_{"Cut the crap. We're worried."}_

_"We? Wow. You must be going soft, from what I've heard. No need to worry," She commented as the thunder rolled in the not so distance, "We're at Elis..." She paused. "Your place."_

_{"My place!? How did you--?"}_

_"Elisabeth just ran. She ran out of breath here. She passed out and it's the closest residence."_

_{"She passed out?"_

_"Dude, who passed out?"_

_"Shut up Tyson! When did she pass out?"}_

_"About a half hour ago. You don't want to know. We'll come back when the storm passes."_

_{"No, you wont. Look, She'll want her car, right? I'll drive it over there and she can stay at my place. It'll be more private. She wont be disturbed."}_

_She heard a click. The conversation was clearly over. 'More disturbed than you think, Kai. More than you think.'_

_"We'll drive over to my place after the storm. She passed out right in front of there apparently."_

_"Dude!" Max started, "So we get to see your place?"_

_"Yeah... You could call it that."_

_"How do you have your own house? Don't you need adults?"_

_"Not when you're 16, you half-wit!"_

_"I'm not a half wit! I'm .... More than that!!" Tyson was... almost prepared to retaliate._

_"Whatever."_

_Kai walked like an android to the windowsill and looked out longingly. There certainly was a lot on his mind..._

_Wow! A whole chapter. I've had such the writers' block recently its difficult to get down a paragraph. I guess when you're inspired..._

_Anyway, I'm soo sorry it's taken me so long to update! It's Wednesday and I got back on Monday. (Camping, remember?) I hope you guys review. I've been upset lately. No one is reviewing. pouts anyway, back to the good ole stuff. It's late. I'll write some more tomorrow. Maybe update. See you all then!_


	12. Too Many Flashbacks

I don't own beyblade, so no one can sue me, savvy?

I'm sorry to add that by review, you should vote whether this should be switched to an R fic. I had a considerable time trying to cut back on the violence and coarse language in the flashback. Thankfully, there are many alternatives to the word ... well ... lets just say screw. sigh Writing realistically is a tough price to pay.

And thanks to Midnyt Star for reviewing.

Tally wandered back to the couch where she had put Elisabeth. Her eyes seemed concerned, even though they were closed. She almost looked like she was in pain.

"Okay, what do I do with you 'till the storm subsides hmm? Oh, joy, I'm talking to myself already!"

"Pardon me miss?"

Tally jumped. "Holy shit! You scared the hell outta me. Oh, sorry, yes?"

He handed her two mugs of steaming substance. "Hot chocolate. There are two in case your friend wakes up."

"Arigatou." She beamed.

He bowed his head and left the room.

"Well ... What am I to do with you, Bizzy?"

"Will you look at that thunder!"

"It's actually lightning Tyson. You can't technically _look _at thunder. Thunder is a sound, remember?"

"Yeah, I know Chief. It's just so thundery."

"...right."

"Will you just shut up Tyson?" Amelia interjected fiercely.

"Ohh, well aren't you miss bossy pants!"

"Shut it Tyson!" a vein was throbbing in Amelia's head.

"Well what it I don't—"

BONK!

She had had the last straw and hit him over the head with one of the bokutos from the dojo.

Tyson was a heap on the floor. Amelia smiled with satisfaction that quickly faded into a sigh.

"I hope Elisabeth is Okay."

She joined Kai at the window and studied his worried face. He immediately turned deadpan and grunted.

"Hn."

"Oh don't give me that bullshit! I saw you looking at her at the club! You only danced with her, for cripes sake! There _were _other girls there. I know you picked her for a reason!" She fumed.

Kai sent her a quick death glare and removed himself from the window.

She stuck her tongue out at his back.

"I saw that."

She pouted.

The sun shone bright in the morning. Unfortunately, Tyson wouldn't wake up so they could leave.

"But I don't wanna!" He pouted. He was clinging to his bed frame and was still half asleep. He was being pulled ankles first.

"Tyson, get moving. Or you wont get to drive passenger seat and have breakfast first at my place."

"Breakfast? Yummy!"

Tyson was up and dressed in a flash. A big Cheshire cat grin dwindled on his face as he fan and jumped in the car.

Everyone shuffled towards it, being wary of what went on last night. Kai then noticed a piece of paper, hiding next to the drivers seat.

He picked it up and read.

'So that's why she was upset.'

Tyson honked the horn and freed Kai from his ponderings.

"Come on Kai! We're going to be late for breakfast."

It's just then that Kai took a good look at the car.

He paused. "We aren't all going to fit."

"That Okay homies!"

They sweatdropped.

"What? I can take some of ya with me, dig?"

"Grandpa!"

"You too Tyson! Quit complaining and hop into my van. Kai can drive the girls and Rei. Max, Tyson, Chief, you're coming with me!"

Everyone moved without complaint. Except Tyson who was once again, being pulled from his ankles as he held fast to the vehicle.

Once everyone was in, Kai took the lead and drove. It's was only a few minutes until...

Tally was scared. Elisabeth had been shivering last night and she hadn't even noticed. As soon as she woke up, she noticed, and then she piled blankets over her. Yet she still didn't stop shivering.

'I can feel the blankets. I can hear Tally. Why can't I open my eyes?'

Elisabeth looked troubled. But Tally knew she was at least partly conscious.

Elisabeth, meanwhile began encountering flashbacks. Horrible visions of the night her father was killed. _In this very house._

Flashback

Elisabeth ran along the hallways, looking frantically for a place to hide. She had a backpack ready and Tally was just behind her. Now if she could just find Theo.

She found a door that was unlocked.

"Yes!" She whispered.

"Okay, okay, just open it already! They aren't that far behind."

"Right Tal. Sorry."

She flung the door opened. This was her father's study. They could hide successfully in the armoires.

She closed the door behind her, careful not to let it lock. They couldn't know she'd been there.

They rushed to an armoire and quickly shoved the work clothes aside. Elisabeth had a voice in her head saying 'not good! Definitely not good. I was told never to enter his study. Theo will be so mad.'

She didn't have time to think much else because soon after she had closed the door to the armoire, the door to the study was again, flung wide open and another two people stumbled in.

"Please Voltaire! Forgive me!"

"Well Theodore, I would but you've failed me one too many times. Where is that daughter of yours?"

"I told you! You can't have her!"

"We had an agreement Theodore."

"Well screw the agreement and screw you Voltaire! You can't have Elisabeth. I'd rather die!"

"As you wish."

Elisabeth's eyes widened in shock and terror. 'No! no daddy, no!'

A gunshot. Tears pricked at the back of Elisabeth's eyes. Tally tried frantically to calm her, but to no avail.

Elisabeth barged out from the armoire, kicked the gun out of Voltaire's hand and swiftly alternated to his face. She grabbed her backpack and Tally's hand and bolted from the room. She only caught a glimpse of her father before closing the door. It was horrific.

The guards at the door were surprised. It took them a full minute to register what they were supposed to do and set off more gunshots.

That was the night Elisabeth had needed surgery.

Pieces of a bullet had ricocheted of the wall at an odd angle and buried themselves deep within her cheek.

She kept on running. Straight out of the house. She stayed away from the hospital until she absolutely needed to avoid infection. She had had the shards surgically removed.

End Flashback

Elisabeth's eyes exploded open. Her head was pounding and she didn't feel well.

"Elisabeth! Are you okay?"

"Elisabeth smiled weekly. "Never better."

Her friend smiled at this and said, "The boys got here a half hour ago, but I told them to leave until you woke up and got changed. I remembered where you hid those clothes. They were still there. They still fit. I'm surprised."

Elisabeth stood and put tremendous pressure to her brain. She fell back on the couch immediately but stood again. She reassured Tally.

"It's just a head rush Tals, don't worry." She smiled.

Tally helped her up and into the next room where the Bladebreakers were.

They smiled and hugged her when she entered the room.

She turned deadpan, remembering something the Bladebreakers had said about Biovault a while back.

They noticed a sudden change in her.

"Elisabeth? What's up—?"

"I need you guys to tell me what you know about Biovault and Voltaire."

Kai stared. He had been caught off guard. He didn't want anyone to be mentioning his grandfather.

He quickly glared at her and she glared right back. This surprised him more so.

"Why?" Max asked. Elisabeth knew it was a painful subject. She had asked anyway. What had gotten into her?

"It's difficult to explain. I should tell you guys anyway. You deserve an explanation."

She sat and made herself comfortable.

She was looking down. "If I tell you guys this, you swear to tell me all you know about him?"

The nodded. Kai didn't. He most certainly did not want her to know he was Voltaire's grandchild.

He got up and left the room.

"Hn."

Elisabeth almost saw pain in his eyes as he marched from the room.

She shook it off. She'd find him later.

"My father and I used to live here. It was a long time ago. Three years, actually. The only way he could afford this house was to work for Voltaire. But Voltaire had had an arrangement with my father. One I didn't know about. It was agreed that if Theo was to do insubstantial work, I was to be confiscated by Voltaire to work in his organisation. My dad had a plan in play. But that backfired, so Voltaire came looking for me. My father had me go hide and would refuse to let Voltaire had me. I was hiding in the room he was murdered in. In this house."

The Bladebreakers were stunned. Rei was the first to recover. "You have him pretty down pat. All we know is that Biovault did its dirty work in an abbey in Russia. You knew it was circled around bitbeasts and bladers right?"

"Yes, it that all?"

"Oh. Well... Voltaire is also Kai's grandfather."

Elisabeth stood immediately. She ran to find her father's study. It wouldn't take long.

She ran through the enormous hallways and finally came to a stop in front of a door. She paused, then opened it.

The study was no longer a study. The armoire was missing and the bookshelves among other things. They were replaced by a bed and other bedroom things. The desk was still there. And the computer. However, sitting at the computer was a boy with slate coloured hair.

"I always knew that this hole was a bullet hole." He remarked.

She approached him slowly; Tears welled up in her eyes.

"My grandfather lied."

The tears were about to start rolling.

"Voltaire." She said. There were the tears.

He stood up and turned to her.

She looked to him hopelessly. He pulled her into an embrace.

"I hate him too." He remarked sadly. "I'll help you."

Yay! Wouldn't it be awesome to have Kai's help with something? Whoa. Man I'm bored. I'm so happy. Technically, my second chapter today cause I posted the last chapter after midnight...this morning. Anyway, plz review!


	13. The Sick Prevail

Hey people! I'm starting a new chapter and trying to update like I used to. Summer keeps me out of whack. My head doesn't work right and I have sunstroke, so I apologise if this is a short chapter. It might be, it might not. Either way, please R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade and I don't own the characters, but I do own my OCs and plot.

He felt her relief as he spoke the last words.

'I hope he can. I'll need all the help I can get.'

"Look, Elisabeth, We'll start training today. The competition isn't for another week, but the Demolition boys will be there. That's Voltaire's –"

She interrupted him, "Team, I know. They were here once. When I lived here."

His brow was furrowed. "They've been in here?"

She cast her eyes down, "Yes, They were in here once getting money from my father. I had to put up with them for a few hours though. My dad was locked away in his study."

He noticed her eyes. He told her, they'd better start training and they left downstairs.

Elisabeth wasn't about to tell him she wasn't feeling well. She still had her pride.

"What's wrong? Why aren't you breaking the targets?"

Elisabeth had tried time after time to break the practice boards, but to no avail. She couldn't summon her strength, and Drydzia was trying her hardest.

:I'm sorry, master. I can't do it.:

'You know you have nothing to be sorry about Dryd! Its my fault I'm so weak today.'

:Yes, but you are fallen ill. I should be more of an assistance to you.:

'You should do no such thing! I should be able to do it on my own. If I can't I don't deserve you.'

:But without you, I have no direction. You mustn't say things like that when you are out of your head Elisabeth.:

'Oh, Drydzia, lighten up! You know I didn't mean that!'

"Earth to Bizzy? Come in, mother-ship?" They had started calling her Bizzy. Except Kai. She was fine with that.

"What? Oh. I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Geez. More like 'I'm falling apart at the seams!'" Hilary put a hand to her forehead. She was instantly shocked.

"What's your problem? You can't blade with a fever like that! Guys, she's burning up!"

Kai looked mad. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I need to practice!"

"Well you can't with a fever like that!"

"Can too!"

"Can not!"

"Can too!"

"Can not!"

She stuck her tongue out at him. If he would argue with her like a child, she would act like a child.

She launched her blade once again. This time she broke the first four boards.

She smirked at him. "Can too."

"I give up. Blade if you want, but you had better not get worse, other words, you wont blade in the tournament, deal?"

"You got yourself a deal."

She set her blade in her launcher and pulled the ripcord once again.

This time she broke seven of the boards. Her anger at their belief that she couldn't do it poked through.

'I'll show them what I've been practicing for! I'll show them what I can do.'

She proceeded to break every board and challenge Chief put in front of her. Kai was satisfied.

"But you're not cooking tonight. You're resting and getting better. Other words..."

"I know, I know; No tournament."

"Good. Go. Someone will bring you dinner and eat with you."

That someone was Kai. He didn't mind not eating in the same room as Tyson. But then again, neither did Elisabeth.

He watched her eat her soup and bread and slowly ate his too. He watched the way her lips curved to accept the spoon and wished he was closer to her. He, of course, shook all thoughts of it from his head immediately. He couldn't be falling for his teammate. He wouldn't let himself.

:You know Kai, You can't hide your feelings all the time. Maybe it'd be good for you to let loose every once in a while?:

'What would you know about it Dranz? You've never met a girl in your life. They're complicated and best left alone.'

:I bet you don't want to leave Bizzy alone.: He Joked.

'Yeah, well her name is Elisabeth and if you don't put a cork in it...'

:So you'll call Kenny 'chief' but won't call Elisabeth by her nickname? Hmm...:

'Dranz, I'm warning you!'

:I consider myself warned.:

With that, he left Kai alone to his thoughts. Which he had a lot of.

"Why so quiet, Kai?"

Elisabeth was in comfortable clothes to lay around in. It was only 6:00 and Remy was teasing her about going to bed early.

"Hn," Kai grunted a response. He did want to show any emotion to her.

She smirked. "Well aren't we a sourpuss. And you don't even like ice cream." She teased.

He laughed a little at this. She must miss her favourite food, being allergic to it and all.

They finished their dinner and Kai took the tray back to the kitchen. When he returned, Elisabeth had fallen asleep on his sleeping bag, which they had eaten on.

His brow furrowed. He covered her and would sleep in her sleeping bag tonight.

'The teasing will never end.'

Everyone else shuffled in and went to sleep. They had to practice hard tomorrow.

Kai settled into Elisabeth's sleeping bag. In was amazingly comfortable.

'maybe this wont be so bad after all.'

sigh Sort of a short chapter, compared to some of the others, but hey, I'll write more later today. Plz review. Oh! And I have a poll for you guys.

What order should I do pairings?

1: Kai/Elisabeth, Tally/Rei , Max/Remy.

2: Tally/Rei, Kai/Elisabeth , Max/Remy.

Or 3: Max/Remy, Tally/Rei, Kai/Elisabeth.

Please review. The one with most votes will win. Oh! I just told you guys pairings. Lol. Not such a bad chapter after all?


	14. A Trip to the Garden

Sigh I'm not getting many responses for my poll, which is driving me up the wall, but official pairings will be on hold until I get a few responses. Vote people!

To pischules: Lol! Yes, I understand. But those are the pairings as seen and may change, but they have to happen first and I'm looking for the order you guys would like them in. Some people I know don't want Elisabeth and Kai to be first, but for Max and Remy to, But others don't want that either. I may save The Elisabeth/Kai official pairing till the very end, or I might not. I need your guys' opinions.

And thanks to all you other reviewers!

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade or its characters. I DO own my OCs and plot.

"Kai slept in a girl's bed!"

All hell had broken loose then next morning. Tyson was running for his life from a very infuriated Kai. His face was flushed and no one knew whether he was blushing, or just angry.

"Tyson get back here!"

"Fat chance!"

Kai growled. He'd been chasing Tyson since 8:42, when he woke up to the boy snickering, and it was now 9:27.

Even Tyson wouldn't show signs of slowing down, because that would mean being caught by a fuming Kai.

Everyone watched for a while, then got bored and went to have breakfast.

"Feeling better Bizzy?" Max asked.

Elisabeth snapped out of her semi-coma. She'd been quite the space cadet that morning. She forgot they were calling her Bizzy.

"Uh ... Yeah. I feel pretty good. My fever is gone."

"And it should be! You got good rest yesterday." Hilary smiled, apparently under the impression that she had made Elisabeth go to bed early.

Elisabeth smiled faintly. She remembered Kai watching her eat her dinner. He didn't know she knew of course. She didn't want to embarrass him. Unlike some people.

"So Kai, what was it _like _in Bizzy's bed, anyway?" Tyson chirped with a smirk as he was, once again, tearing around a sharp corner. This corner, however, was the one that turned right next to the fridge when Hilary was standing with a glass of milk.

CRASH!

"TYSON! You immature, irresponsible jerk!" Hilary was covered head-to-toe with the white substance.

"Why don't you watch where you're going!? I'm going to have to go home and change!" She whined. Tyson knew better than to say anything. Or at least ... He _thought _he did.

"Aren't you even going to apologise?" A pause. "Just forget it Tyson! Forget it!" Tears were in her eyes. Everyone knew she liked Tyson but Tyson.

"Oh come on Hilary!" The door slammed after her.

There was another crash.

Kai had apparently just caught up with Tyson. He had him by the collar and pulled him into the dojo and closed the door. Everyone winced at the noises and yells coming from the dojo. Kai walked out into the kitchen, clapping invisible dust from his hands and settling in to cereal at the table. Everyone was silent until Tyson walked back into the room. There were stifled giggles from everyone. He had a dazed look on his face and he was slightly bruised.

He grinned a small grin. This made Elisabeth feel sort of badly. It was her fault Kai had slept in her sleeping bag and Tyson paid for it. She walked over and put an arm over his shoulder.

"Come on Tyson. I'll fix you breakfast." She glanced at Kai's disbelieving face.

"How about pancakes?" She asked him.

He smiled sheepishly, "Pancakes are good."

Kai's eyes were now bulging. He couldn't believe she was making _him_ breakfast. _He_ had been the one being teased, not Tyson and he was slightly jealous.

Remy was giggling the whole while. She recognised the look on Kai's face. He was now sending her death glares. This only made her laugh more.

When Tyson had finished his pancakes and everyone had calmed down, Kai had ordered them all outside to get to some very overdue practising.

Remy had been paired against the newcomer, Remy; the rest of the boys were paired up as follows: Rei/Max, Kai/Tyson.

First up were Remy and Elisabeth.

Remy cheered Dratyme. He was a powerful bitbeast. Dragon-like with dark power. No one knew how she got him.

Elisabeth countered with her equally powerful Drydzia. It was a close match, but in the end, Elisabeth won. Remy congratulated her and they moved aside.

Kai went next against Tyson. It was a short battle. Seconds after they launched, Dragoon was shot from the dish.

Kai smirked and moved aside. Tyson growled.

Rei was next against Max. The battle was so evenly matched, it lasted a while. It ended in a tie, which Kai wouldn't accept. He made them do it again and after a pause like before, Max was declared the winner.

The battles went on for several hours, each person rotating opponents every new round. After everyone had battled everyone else, they began other practices. They forgot about lunch so they had a snack around 3:30 and continued.

Remy and Elisabeth were fascinated. They had never practised like this before. It was so intense and they admired the Bladebreakers more and more every time they saw them get exhausted and then launch all over again.

Nearly a week later, Remy had an idea.

"Hey Kai, can we go out for dinner?" Remy asked. She wanted to treat them to something for letting her stay with them so long.

"Why would we do that?"

"Well, cause you guys are being so nice about letting me stay here. So I figured we could go out, my treat?"

Kai looked around the room for reactions. They all seemed eager and it was Saturday, so no practise tomorrow.

"Fine." He replied with a sigh. "Where do you guys want to go?"

Everyone but Kai, Remy and Elisabeth were naming restaurants they'd like to go to. Even Hilary was excited. She had almost forgotten about the whole milk incident.

Remy chuckled breathily. It was going to be a long ride. That stopped her.

"Guys?"

Everyone went silent.

"How are we going to get there? We only have one car that wont fit all of us."

More silence.

"Guys?"

"Look," Kai started, "I'll call some drivers and get them to bring my car over. Then we can split between Elisabeth and I."

They smiled and began spouting restaurants. Remy was calming them down enough to decide on one they all wanted to go to and Kai went to call for a car.

Elisabeth sighed. She noticed every time Kai called her by her full name and everyone else called her Bizzy. It was somewhat warm when he said it. Like it was disrespectful to call her Bizzy. She didn't know why, but she liked it.

They had split themselves between Kai's car, and Elisabeth's. Remy, and Hilary were comfortably seated in Elisabeth's car and the boys all jumped into Kai's. They fit comfortably too; it's just that every seat was taken.

"Do you guys honestly want to ride in a car with girls gossiping and squealing and bouncing and talking about ... girl things?"

"Well yeah! Elisabeth's car is way cooler than Kai's!"

This was not entirely true. Elisabeth adored Kai's car. It was a midnight black Porsche.

"Tyson, do you have any clue what girly things are?"

"Uhh..." He glanced at the guys, "Sorta."

"Do you want to join in the convo then?"

"No, not really."

"Then scoot! All boys are forbidden into this car unless absolutely necessary, right Elisabeth?"

Elisabeth smirked, "Whatever you say Remy."

Kai smirked at this. 'I bet I could get into that car.' He paused. 'Wait a minute, what am I implying?'

He got up and swiftly got into the drivers seat of the Porsche,

Everyone else filed into his or her respectable cars and Elisabeth took off first. This time she actually knew where they were going.

They arrived at the Olive Garden (A/N Which they don't necessarily have in Japan, but c'mon people, work with me.) a few minutes late for their reservation, but got in and sat at their table.

Almost everyone was looking at the troupe of bladers as they walked to their table and sat down. Elisabeth and Remy thought it was funny.

"Do people always stare at you guys like this?"

"They're staring at you too."

Elisabeth raised an eyebrow. This wasn't the response she was looking for from Max.

He laughed, "Well sometimes. But in case you haven't noticed, we're a little out of place."

A little girl walked up to their table with a pen and memo book.

She looked at Elisabeth, "Are you the girl they said was the new Bladebreaker in The Beyblade Mag?"

"Why yes I am! What can I do for you?" She replied happily. The girl only looked about six or seven.

"Can I have your autograph?" she looked up at Elisabeth with natural brown puppy dog eyes.

Elisabeth smiled on the outside, but was confused as well. However, she was cute, and reminded her of herself as a kid. Always looking up to the female of a mostly male crowd.

"You most certainly can!" She beamed, but was confused as well. She hadn't even been in a competition yet, and people were asking for her autograph?

'What's The Beyblade Mag? Why didn't I know this would happen? Are the Bladebreakers really that huge?'

She smiled as the little girl walked off and then turned back to the Bladebreakers, dead serious. They were all almost laughing when she turned around, but quit that soon enough.

Her eyebrow raised and she didn't even have to open her mouth.

"We should have explained. People sort of watch us here because we were the world champs. That happens sometimes."

Elisabeth frowned. She would be sought out like the Bladebreakers. She was one of them. _Her name had been published in a magazine._

She started to panic. 'Do the demolition boys read that magazine? What about Voltaire? What if he sees it and comes looking for me?'

Here eyes clearly showed her terror.

"Elisabeth?" Kai spoke her name.

She glanced at him, not really looking.

"Does Voltaire..?"

There was realisation on their faces.

"I mean ... would he have seen..?"

She couldn't get the words out.

Kai got up, and pulled her away from the table, somewhere near the front of the restaurant.

She looked straight into his eyes. He felt like she was searching his soul for answers she desperately needed.

"Look, You'll be fine. If Voltaire sees it, He won't come looking for you. He'll wait for you to come to him. He'll be at the competition in Sapporo. We'll just have to be prepared."

This comforted her somewhat. She calmed down. She had a week.

"Thanks, Kai."

She turned to go sit down. He took her hand. "You'll be Okay. I wont let him hurt you."

She smiled. "Thank you."

She gave him a quick hug and they went to go sit down.

"I'm fine, guys, really." She reassured them before they said anything.

"I'm sure."

They sighed relief. She had worried them and she felt bad, but they soon forgot and ordered their meals.

They had some fun, eating pasta and salad and breadsticks. They joked and laughed.

Remy even choked laughing once and Max was more than concerned. He flew to her side and tried to help and after a few hectic seconds, she was once again breathing and smiling.

They finished and Remy paid the bill, a healthy one too.

They were geared up and drove home. This time though, as an interesting thought, Remy experimented.

She got all the guys that drove there with Kai to go with Elisabeth, while Hilary and Remy joined Kai in his Porsche.

Elisabeth joked, and Kai was stone cold. The girls were trying to get him to admit he likes Elisabeth and he wouldn't do it. He _couldn't _do it.

If you've read all the way here, I'll assume you know the poll from the last chapter. Anywho, Pairings ARE being held and I need votes. R&R please. Lmao! I find it funny that you guys all argue with my comments. Its odd that I have a considerable audience, but even more so one that will not accept my ramblings and needs. sigh I love being an author.

Grr. The login server is down for some people, so I apologise for a late update. This was ready 2 days ago.


	15. The road to Sapporo

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with beyblade, omitting the 10 that I bought, adding up to around 100$ (My mom was furiously demonic when she found out!). I do, however own my OCs and plot.

To my reviewers: Thank you all so much.

-Frustrated sigh- Okay, If you're reading this, and choose to review, just pick a number (Either 1,2 or 3) And stick it in there, K?

And a great big ... AAHHH!!! I've recently remembered, since my fics mentioning Biovault, that it is not, in fact, Biovault. It's Biovolt. I'm such an idiot. –Shakes head- it's amazing though, that I was never corrected as when said aloud, Biovault isn't even the same thing. –Puts hand to forehead- Anyway, I may fix this, and I may not. Probably not. That much work confuses me. And now that I'm done with my tangent, I'll continue on.

The week after that went by too fast.

Tyson sleeping in, Kai yelling at him while everyone else ate breakfast, everyone shuffling out into the yard, Hilary arriving, Hours of practise, Lunch, Hours of practise, Dinner and then after that was free time, then bed.

That was their schedule. Day after day, for seven days. Elisabeth's mood gradually worsened as they went by. She was anxious, and the tournament was tomorrow.

The BBA bus had just arrived to take them to Sapporo a day early to get settled.

"You guys have all your things packed?"

Kai had walked into the room, trying to keep order to everyone flying around because they forgot this, or this.

Remy looked at him with disbelief. "My stuff has been packed since I got here."

She was obviously coming with them. As were Tally and Amelia. They couldn't be talked out of watching their friend and ex-team-mate royally kick some ass.

"Mine too. I keep it all in my backpack. I only had a little stuff out." Elisabeth responded.

Kai paused, looking at Elisabeth.

"Kai? Earth to Kai?"

"What? Yeah, sure."

Remy giggled.

Kai gave her a confused look.

"I asked you if you were ready and you were spaced. So I asked you if you wore your grannies underwear." She answered through muffled giggles.

Elisabeth, of course, joined in and Kai flushed. He most certainly did _not _wear his grannies underwear. What an absurd thing to say.

He left the room in a huff, only to get the girls giggling again.

The doorbell rang (**A/N: I'm not exactly sure if there is one, but once again, poetic licence. They need a doorbell.**) And Tyson answered. There was a crash.

Tyson walked into the room blushing. "Tally and Amelia are here." He announced quickly and left the room.

Tally and Amelia walked into the room giggling.

Remy and Elisabeth were only _almost _puzzled.

"You will not believe what Amelia just did!" Tally chuckled.

"I think we can imagine." Remy and Elisabeth said together. "But even so, what did she do?"

They started laughing again. Tally took a breath "Tyson opened up the door and just gaped at Amelia, so she was like 'Hey baby!' and he was so red! So anyway, he goes 'Heyy ladies.' trying to be all suave and stuff and when he goes to lean on the door it just opened more and he fell over!"

Her laughter certainly wasn't concealed.

Remy laughed a little and Elisabeth put on a small smile. 'Poor Tyson. He must be really embarrassed.'

"Oh come on Biz! Don't get like that! It was funny and you know it!"

She grinned. Sometimes it was as if they all knew each other's thoughts. They were close enough to know what went through each other's heads.

"It was, but I can't help but feel bad for the guy. How would you feel?"

"Frickin' hilarious! That was one of the most awesome falls! I don't think even you could pull it off!"

That may, or may not have been true. Elisabeth could be graceful, but not in front of a large amount of people, when it mattered.

She smiled and shrugged. The girls headed into the dojo to see how the boys were doing.

"Any clue what's up with Tyson? He came in all red and wont say anything."

Tally and Amelia felt bad. Elisabeth knew this and smirked when they went over to apologise.

Remy went over to help Max with whatever he was doing. Which wasn't much, but he didn't mind.

Elisabeth wrung her hands. Tomorrow she'd see the Demolition Boys. Hell, she might even see them tonight.

"Hey guys?" She spoke out.

They looked up.

"How long will we be in Sapporo?"

The guys smiled. "About a week," Rei answered, "Why do you ask?"

She grinned a Cheshire cat grin. Tally laughed. She knew that look. Elisabeth replied, "No reason. Just interested."

"I'll see ya later dudes! You too, dudettes!" Hilary gave grandpa a big hug.

"Make sure they go easy on you kid. I want you to make sure they stay in line, got it?"

"Yeah!" She smiled. 'This'll be fun. I just hope Tyson doesn't embarrass us at any restaurants again.'

The loaded onto the bus and it pulled out. Elisabeth was near the back, but not seated. When the bus lurched forwards, she was thrown to the backseat where Kai was sitting quietly.

He saw her head dangerously close to colliding with the wall and reacted like a bullet. He shot out of his seat and in front of her. They we're both, of course, spattered against the wall, but with no residing damage but that the wind had been knocked out of Kai.

He struggled to breath and Elisabeth helped him into a seat and sat next to him.

"Are you okay?" She asked in panicky concern.

He nodded, slowly regaining his breath.

"That was totally my fault! I should have just—"

He was shaking his head fervently. "It's not your fault." His voice sounded rhaspy.

Her eyebrows showed her concern, but quickly looked confused as they noticed the silence of the people on the bus.

They looked around and saw everyone staring. Tyson blinked and Elisabeth blushed.

"Hn." Kai grunted and turned to the window.

Elisabeth was left alone as Tyson Remained staring. Max had already turned back and was doing whatever in his power to make Remy laugh. He was succeeding.

Rei however, was quietly flirting and forever impressing the wonderful Tally. Elisabeth remembered something useless about how she used to adore everything about Tally. She remembered being envious of her good looks and grace. She made a face. Why was she thinking this now? She glanced at Kai. Oh... Yeah.

She saw Amelia alone in the seat opposite her.

She glanced again at Kai and sighed. She wouldn't be conversing much if she stayed here, and as much as she liked his presence, she would like to talk to someone. She was about to face her worst fears, after all.

She slipped, unnoticed into the seat next to Amelia.

They smiled at each other. Amelia nodded knowingly towards Kai and Elisabeth made a face, shaking her head.

Amelia raised an eyebrow and Elisabeth matched this. It was their silent conversation. She did this a lot with Amelia; partly because Amelia had a sense of empathy. She always knew, not what you were thinking, but how you felt.

Amelia frowned. This wasn't like Elisabeth. 'She's a lot more nervous than I thought she would be.'

Elisabeth cocked her head to the side, her eyebrow still raised. This erased Amelia's frown.

"It's nothing. Just..." She got sidetracked. Her eyes made their way to Kai's, enviously watching Amelia. She suddenly felt his jealousy. He was jealous of her?

His eyes quickly darted back to the window. Amelia smiled to herself.

"Just that there's a lot of raging hormonal teenagers on this bus is all. For me it's like being on a roller coaster."

Elisabeth gave her a sad smile. "It must be weird. Feeling what everyone else is feeling. Is it confusing sometimes?"

Amelia cut right to the chase. "Like how I feel happiness that I'm coming with all my friends, but I feel terrified, jealous, anxious and bored too? Yeah. But I'm used to it, so I can tell the difference between their feelings and mine. I'm almost a pro at finding out who the feelings belong to now too."

Elisabeth had a lump in her throat. It was suddenly sore. She knew that Amelia felt her terror. She had hinted in her explanation. But they soon forgot it. They were joking around, having ongoing conversations and even got Kai to join in a game of licence plates. Elisabeth lost, Kai and Amelia tied. It helped that they had window seats.

They had fun, laughing and talking. Kai was part of the conversation after the game and they talked for two hours until they finally got to Sapporo.

The girls argued for their own hotel room instead of mixing it up and won. Even though they spent most of their time in the boys' place, they felt they needed their own rooms if they went out to get ready in privacy, etc.

They all ran in and scope out their rooms. Elisabeth, Amelia and Tally were sharing a room, as were Remy and Hilary. They had rubbed off on each other during Remy's stay. They were now pretty good friends.

As for the boys, Kai would share a room with Max and Rei and Tyson would share a room with Kenny.

They were in the boys' sort of common room where Tally was playing a classic: 007, Golden Eye for N64 against Max and Tyson. She was kicking their butts. Elisabeth was sitting on the couch, drawing the Bladebreakers. Rei and Remy were watching them play 007 and Amelia was outside. Kai had gone for a walk.

'The first day of the competition is tomorrow. I hope I'm ready.'

What do you guys think? Don't forget : If you review, just give me a number 1, 2 or 3.

Anyways, I know I was hopelessly obvious about the whole bus thing, but I'm getting bored and need something embarrassing for Kai cause its fun. –giggles evilly- well...I hope you guys review. It'd be brilliant if you did. (Please excuse the British expressions. My family from England has been visiting for the past 2 weeks and they're whom I've been communicating with. It's scary...


	16. Insomniacs

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade or it's characters. The plot is mine and so are my OCs.

Thank you, reviewers! And to beyfan-girl, Thanks for a response to my poll.

Here's the next chap!

Elisabeth didn't sleep. When 2:30 rolled around, she decided to get up and go outside. She was not surprised to find that the Bladebreakers' balcony was next to theirs. She _was_ surprised, however, to find a young boy with two-toned blue hair sitting on it.

"Kai?"

He was startled. "Elisabeth. What are you doing out here so late?"

She didn't want to tell him she was scared to see the Demolition Boys.

"Since I could ask you the same thing, and you probably don't want to answer, can we just leave it and say we can't sleep?" Elisabeth commented. 'Way to go create the longest run-on sentence, dumb ass.' She chided herself.

He looked back out over the city. "Whatever."

She smiled. He was truly a boy a few words. She went and sat on the edge of the stone balcony.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" He asked her. His face showed worry.

She smiled slyly. "Who are you to stop me?" She would have fun teasing. She needed to see what he'd do when he thought she was in danger.

"Elisabeth..." He warned.

She leaned her torso over the edge.

His eyes widened.

She smiled devilishly. She calmly occupied herself with rearranging the folds of her tee shirt and returned to leaning over the edge. One of her legs left the ground.

"Elisabeth, please..."

She looked over the city. Upside down.

He ran back inside. She wasn't worried. She liked the way she was and pushed herself a little further out. This was a rush, and she was enjoying it, even if Kai wasn't. It sounded mean, but she would have ended up doing it anyway. She was addicted to the adrenaline rush of having fun.

The door slid open.

"Elisabeth!" Kai whispered. He wasn't going to wake up everyone else before a competition.

"Hello Kai!" She giggled. Talking like this felt weird.

"Elisabeth will you please just—"

"Get back up? Why? What reason do I have...?" her other foot left the concrete of the balcony.

She heard the quick shuffle of feet and felt warm hands surrounding her waist, pulling her safely out of harms way.

She smiled when he pulled her up. He wasn't smiling and there were tears in his eyes.

"That wasn't funny." He hadn't let go.

Her face changed to match his, but with reassuring concern. "It's okay. I wouldn't have let myself fall."

"But I didn't know that." His frown deepened.

She tilted her head. Sweet innocence. "I'm sorry. I just needed to do something to tire me out."

"And did it work?" He sounded bitter. He hadn't let go.

"Not really. I think I'm going to go for a walk. Would you like to come with me?"

There were still tears in his eyes, though they were subsiding.

"It would calm you down. Please Kai? We could talk."

He looked her right in the eyes. "What do we have to—"

"Some things." She interrupted him.

"Alright." He answered. "Let's walk. You going to change first?"

He nodded towards her clothing. He was fully dressed, but she wore an old tee shirt of her fathers and some boys shorts.

She smiled "Nope. Let's go."

She took one of his hands from her waist and walked through the sliding glass doors.

He hadn't let go.

Hey guys! I'm sorry for the half-chapter. But I wanted to be evil and leave a cliffie somewhere.

Whether you guys like the idea or not, you _must must must, _if you review, send in a 1, 2 or a 3! I wanted you guys to have the choice of when they are decided, but if not, I may go by my ... -cough- one vote –cough- and I may not. I may humor the one person who voted.

I'm not gonna give anything away, but wont you guys be disappointed if all they talk about is cheese and how dangerous it is to hang off a nine story balcony? **R&R**!


	17. Expecting the Unexpected

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or its Characters, Kay?

Oh crud. I forgot to mention that when a sentence—

That's when someone is being interrupted. -

She had a sweater on. She wasn't stupid enough to go walking in the middle of the night without one.

She was still holding his hand as they walked. Unless you counted when she had put on her sweater, he still had not yet let go.

"Listen, Kai, I'm sorry if I scared you earlier. I needed something to distract me from..." She stopped. She still didn't want him to know.

"From what? Voltaire?" He laughed bitterly. "You can't imagine how hard it is to get him out of your head when he's close."

She cast her eyes down. "I think I can." It was not retaliation. It was pure, simple truth.

He gave her a weird glance. A type of confused concern. "How bad was it?"

Her head snapped up. She wouldn't be so easily intruded upon. But she wanted him to trust her. She was torn between letting him know what happened in detail and just shoving him out.

She didn't answer for a long time. They just kept walking. They had walked through the whole main part of town, in fact. Kai turned onto a road back to the hotel and Elisabeth was pulled with him. She had let him lead and just walked along.

"Terrible." She finally said.

He looked at her. He expected this. They stopped walking.

She began mumbling parts of the flashback. Parts of a memory.

"..We were running so fast, but they were so close. We hid in a bad room. Very bad. My dad came in. He didn't think I'd... well... he didn't know we were in there. He was dead before he knew I was still alive. He died for me. Its my fault!"

Kai strained to hear the muffled ramblings of a subconsciously hurt teen girl.

He heard her finish. "Its all my fault!"

"No, listen Elisabeth; it wasn't your fault. He loved you. You just have to remember."

"But I do remember! I remember too well. He called me Bizzy. So does everyone else now. Everyone but you. Why? Why is life so..." She couldn't finish. She just made a face. She had been panicked and she was calming herself down.

"Elisabeth..."

She smiled. She loved that he called her that. Nobody called her Elisabeth anymore. She wondered if her mother would call her Elisabeth if she were alive.

She looked at Kai. Her face wasn't sad or happy. Neither was she. She just existed. The feeling of empty.

'_Orphan!_'

The word crossed her mind.

'Wow. I never realised... I never thought of myself as an orphan before. But that's what I am.'

A smiled played on the corners of her lips.

And then Kai did the unexpected. He pressed his lips to hers. This caught her off guard.

'So much for expecting the unexpected.' She thought.

He quickly pulled away and turned around.

She was breathless.

He mumbled a quick "Sorry," and started to walk.

She took a hold of his hand. Not forcing him to stay. Just holding. To let him know she accepted him. And if he accepted that, then he'd stay.

Would he stay?

Earlier...

Tally woke up shortly after she heard a door close. She looked next to her. There's Amelia, but no Elisabeth.

She slipped out of bed, still in her pyjamas.

She opened the door out of her room slightly. She would go unnoticed if there were anyone else in the room. And there was. Elisabeth was slipping on a sweater and Kai looked extremely unhappy. After about a minute she took his hand and they left the room.

Tally smirked. 'Playing tricks again Elisabeth?'

She wondered what Elisabeth was up to. After several minutes she went out on the balcony. She watched Elisabeth and Kai exit the building and turn down a main street.

'Play nicely, now Elisabeth. Play nicely.'

Kai felt her hand on his. He couldn't believe she actually wanted him to stay.

Could she really like him like he liked her? Could he even let her know that?

'A little late Kai. You already did that.' He thought to himself.

He stayed still. He didn't know what to do. What would she do if he stayed?

"Elisabeth, I ..."

"Kai, you don't have to say anything. But you should know, I didn't mind."

'She doesn't mind, you idiot! Stay!'

It was his turn to be breathless.

Tally stayed outside a while. She would wait for Elisabeth. She was admiring the thought of teasing her to bits. Elisabeth would mind. Just blush like crazy. She couldn't remember Elisabeth even liking a boy through all their years as friends. From age six, to age 16, she remained boy-less.

She laughed a little and swept the town with a gaze. She looked down the street below. She saw a two-tone haired boy planting his lips on a girl with black hair

'Oh my gosh! This is so good!'

After a few minutes, she just watched them standing.

Watching...

"Kai." She spoke.

He was no longer pulling to walk away.

He was just still, and so was she.

'Oh, Kai, please stay.' She begged to herself.

"Elisabeth... look. I sort of.. Well.. I like you."

She tried to keep her face still, but inside she was beaming.

'He likes me! Oh yeah, woo hoo!' It seemed her heart did a victory dance.

She had what may be the biggest smile possible on her face. She swallowed and straightened her face.

"Kai... ," She started, "I like you too..."

He whipped around to face her.

This was maybe the one time she refused to look anywhere but in his eyes. She didn't like to look people in the eye often. It seemed they could read her thoughts through her black, white and crimson orbs.

She didn't mind when it was Kai. She didn't mind in the least.

The walked back to their rooms hand in hand. He gave her a light peck on the cheek and swiftly entered his room. She walked into her room and collapsed on the couch, a huge smile showed in the moonlight cast through the balcony doors.

Along with the moonlight, was a shadow.

"Have fun?"

Elisabeth gasped. "Oh Tally you scared me."

Tally let out a giggle.

"Oh damn. You saw, didn't you?"

"Most of it, unless there was more where I couldn't see you guys."

"Oh shut it. That was it and you know it."

"But what a very long _It_ it was." She grinned evilly.

"Just forget it, I'm tired."

"Yeah, I can see how all that woo-ing the boys would get you so exhaust--"

She was interrupted by a pillow hitting her square in the face.

"You're going down!"

"Not if you do first!"

They got into a huge pillow fight, in which Elisabeth was victorious, then collapsed on the couch, laughing.

"What the hell are you guys doing?"

They looked up. A tired-looking Amelia stood in the doorway.

It didn't matter that she was tired. Amelia looked awesome no matter what she was doing. Her white-blond hair glowed in the moonlight. The purple slivers showed attitude.

Elisabeth used to admire her too. Now, at this very moment. She could care less.

Her and Tally exchanged glances. They both picked up pillows and hurled them at her.

"What was that for?"

They giggled.

"We're tired, but we could go to bed without little target practice." Tally smirked. "We're going to need it tomorrow to defend ourselves once you and I start spreading the word about a certain something that happened down below..."

She stopped. Elisabeth was sending her a death-glare.

"You wouldn't dare..."

"Oh come on Biz! You know I wouldn't really."

She laughed. "Okay. Lets go to bed. I have to blade tomorrow in the tournament."

Woo! Chapter done. Plz review and tell me whether or not you guys liked it!

Oh and the votes rested at : 1: 4 2: 2 3:3 I found a few votes in my inbox, instead of on a review and some of my friends just told me in person. Even though I only got a total of 9 votes, I'm happy. -

The next chapter wont be up this weekend cause I'm going to my parents' friends cottage with them. This is going to blow, but at least I have my sketchbook. I take it everywhere. R&R please!


	18. Nervous Habits

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade or it characters. –Pouts- that's Bizzy's job!

-Laughs- thanks, my reviewers! No matter how many you are, I was almost bored of my story. I like to read it like I hadn't written it more than I like to write it. Thanks for keeping me going!

Gawd. Don't I just sound like one of those stupid, pumped up famous people giving a speech to their fans at the stupid Juno's or something? I'm such a freak. I'm sorry.

Elisabeth was in a really good mood considering whom she had to face today. She wiped all thoughts of them from her mind.

'At least I have something else to think about...'

She smiled when Kai and the Bladebreakers walked into the room. Amelia had ordered some breakfast from room service, seeing as the Bladebreakers needed to concentrate and not be in a noisy restaurant.

They would eat in the girls' room, since they spent almost every other time in the boys' room.

"Hi guys. You can just find a place to sit wherever. Room service said it would only be a few minutes."

The boys all found comfortable places to sit around and Max switched on the playstation, geared to play some FF9.

Kai walked out to the balcony.

Elisabeth looked around. The girls were all still in their pyjamas, but the boys were all dressed. Their pyjamas weren't ones they were comfortable wearing in front of girls.

Elisabeth asked Tally to cause a distraction so she could quietly slip outside, unnoticed.

Tally nodded. She had something in mind. Elisabeth watched with amusement as she walked right over and kissed Rei. Tongue included.

This caught everyone's attention, even Max's, so Elisabeth slipped outside.

"What took you so long?"

She smirked. Kai turned to her. She took one of his hands. "Aw! Did you miss me?" She questioned playfully.

This made him smirk. "And why would you think that?"

She was going to play some more. Her face mock-fell. "Well fine. If you don't care then maybe I'll go back inside and just—" She made a move for the door.

"No! Please don't." He held her hand.

"Oh? So now you care, huh?" She smirked.

Realisation dawned on his face. "Tricky..." He teased.

"My pleasure. Now I believe you owe me..." She kissed his cheek.

"One of those."

"Oh, is that so? Only one of those?" He played.

He kissed her cheek. She gazed into his eyes. Crimson met Crimson. Their faces were millimetres apart. He moved as close as they could be without touching and...

"Guys!" Tally interrupted, opening the door. Nobody could see them, thank goodness for curtains. "breakfast is here. And you might wanna find somewhere else to do that. What would you do if it had been Tyson instead of me?"

Elisabeth shuddered at the mere thought. "Okay Tals, we're coming." She gave Kai an apologetic glance and walked indoors.

He sighed with resignation and followed.

After a big breakfast of waffles with whipped cream and raspberries, the Bladebreakers, along with Amelia, Remy and Tally, made their way to the Bey-stadium at the other end of town. Elisabeth sat with Kai on the BBA bus and they were chatting away happily. It seemed that this was something funny to everyone else.

"Kai....why do they keep looking at us every time you say something?" She whispered to him.

"Oh. Well..." He began, "I don't tend to talk like this to other people."

She smiled slightly. "but you do with me?"

He blushed.

"Why?"

"Because."

She scoffed playfully. "Because isn't a plausible answer! Could you not come up with anything else like 'I'm dying and need someone to open up to before the end' or 'because you are wonderful beyond recognition and I feel compelled to tell you everything.' You know. Something fun."

"No." He replied shortly.

"Why?"

"Because."

She pouted. He laughed.

"Because." He started again, "Those would be lies and I cannot lie to someone of such great moral fibre."

She smiled. "Why?"

He laughed. "Do you not know any other words?"

"No, not really. Hey, what do you think Voltaire is gonna do when he finds out about us? Cause he probably will."

Kai was silent. Elisabeth realized her mistake.

"Kai I'm sorry. I didn't think..."

"No, Its okay." He gave her a reassuring smile. She knew he just didn't want her to feel bad. He didn't mean it.

She cast her eyes down. He gave her hand, which he was holding, a slight squeeze to let her know he understood.

She was happy knowing that he knew what a horrible man Voltaire was and could relate. She was just curious of how such a great guy could grow up under that looming black figure.

He looked at her. She didn't understand that look. She knew it meant something...but couldn't put her finger on what.

She knew she liked it though. She smiled. She squeezed his hand in return.

The bus was then slowing down. She thought for a second, then leaned over and intended to kiss him on the cheek, but he didn't know what she was up to and turned his head.

The ended in a lip lock. It definitely prolonged it a bit. Elisabeth gradually pulled away. They were both blushing madly.

She chided herself, 'Oh come on! Don't be shy. Making out with boys in the back of a bus would be fun. Okay... maybe not boys, _plural._ Just this one'

She giggled and bit her lip. He noticed she was tugging on her ear, and had noticed that she did it when nervous, or scared.

'Nervous habits,' He commented to himself.

He wondered which she was now, when she exited the bus. Scared, or nervous? He was definitely both.

She stood in front of the stadium. She couldn't believe her eyes. This thing was huge. When the whole team had gathered, they walked inside, flanked by raging-hormonal teenage girls.

The guys seemed to appreciate the attention, until receiving looks from certain other girls actually worthy of pursuing.

Tyson however, gawked on until receiving a sharp flick to the back of the head from Amelia.

"What was that for!?"

"For being a demeaning jackass. You know how wrong it feels to be stared at by some dumb guys?"

"Honestly, Amelia, no, I don't. And second, I don't really think they mind!" He waved on, oblivious to the pouting Hilary behind him.

When they had entered, slut free, to the satisfaction of the girls, they looked at the schedule.

Elisabeth was relieved. She wouldn't be facing the Demolition boys until tomorrow afternoon. Today was their battle against a team called "Darling Diva's," a group of beyblading girls. Elisabeth smirked. This would be too easy.

"We're surprised you showed." Came a Russian drawl from behind them.

Elisabeth whirled around. 'It can't be! Not today!'

Woohoo! Oh yeah. I bet you guys can guess who that is! DUN DUN DUN! Ah, but which Russian is it?

I wont give away clues. You guys have to wait till after the weekend to find out. Review, and I'll be quick about it!


	19. Raspberries

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade or its characters - I do own Elisabeth, her friends, my other OCs and the plot.

Thanks reviewers! Here's the next chap!

Elisabeth turned around. She was horrified to hear that voice again. She saw a red haired boy of 16 standing with the rest of his Russian team – The Demolition Boys.

"Tala. How disastrous to once again be within your presence," She teased icily.

"Well well well, what have we here? You still seem to possess that bitchy quality. It never did suit you."

"Well I try to keep some options available. What suits me is for myself to decide when the opportunity presents itself. Not by some pompous ass on a leash."

They exchanged death-glares. Tala, defeated, turned his stare to Kai.

"The traitor. You could have done well Kai. It is most depressing you chose these," He glanced at the Bladebreakers, "Children to accompany you instead of the glory that is Demolition boys."

Kai's eyes narrowed. "What's this? Is Tala being a sore loser? Don't be discouraged just because you lost to one of these ... what was it you called them? 'Children'?"

Tala frowned. With a glare, he turned and with a passing sweep he commented, "You're not worth my time."

His team followed him, making various faces and glaring at them.

Tyson smirked, "We sure showed them!"

Elisabeth looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "Heh heh heh.... Did I say we? Way to go you two!" He sunk into chibi form, putting a modest arm behind his head.

Elisabeth strode by him to their ready room. **(a/n :I have no idea what this would be called.)**

The team looked after her then followed. She was thankful they stayed behind her so they could not see the look of confusion on her face.

'What did Tala mean by "Traitor"? Was Kai really one of the demolition boys?'

She didn't get to finish her train of though before the others walked in.

She flashed a dry smile. The Bladebreakers all found someplace to sit, ready to listen to Kenny's analysis of the Darling Diva's.

Elisabeth spaced out through the whole thing. She was thinking about what Tala had said. She sighed.

She regained focus. Kenny was just starting on the blader she'd be facing.

"... this is going to be hard, Okay? You're really going to have to try Tyson. And Elisabeth?" He faced her. She was attentive.

"You're going to be facing Lara, the last of the three sisters. She's as strong as Katie is, if not stronger, but she is the second best in the group. I'm confident you can beat her. She has an attack blade, so she'll be on the offensive, but if you don't hold back then you'll be okay. The one that won't be blading is Brooke. She's supposedly their secret weapon, so If two people win, they'll be pulling her out. If they do, you or Tyson will be facing her. Her stats aren't detectable, so you'll be going in metaphorically blind. You'll have to try hard. Good luck."

She nodded. She wasn't very nervous.

As they headed out into the arena, the cheers of the fans scared Elisabeth. She was nervous, and it showed.

She stumbled and almost fell walking out. Kai caught her, but to jeers from the crowd. She sweatdropped and thanked him. This would be harder than she thought.

The all sat down on the bench and waited for the other team to walk in.

Elisabeth was breathing heavily. She was almost to the point of a panic attack. This many people ... it was terrifying.

Max was sitting next to her, trying in vain to get her to calm down.

"Max, I'll be fine it's just..." She paused as the team came in, "Nerves." She swallowed. Her breathing became regular. She was confident now that she saw her opposition. 'Girly girls,' She smirked inwardly.

They had walked out of the stadium with 3 wins. The other stats were unimportant, because they were victorious. Only now, they knew they had to face the Demolition Boys.

They went back to the hotel and practiced for a few hours. They couldn't afford to lose tomorrow. Even in such a small competition, the felt they had to beat the Boys.

After all the practice, the girls went out to the grocery store to get food they couldn't get from room service, and bring it back to the hotel. Everybody got to pick out one item so that meant they were out for 10 different things. They cruised the fruits and vegetables section. They sought out Raspberries for Elisabeth, Strawberries for Tally and Blueberries for Remy. They looked in the dairy section for Cheese strings for Max , Pudding for Tyson and yogurt for Rei.

Hilary wanted Oreos and Kenny wanted Pocky. They wandered into the canned goods section to find some ravioli for Amelia, which she would eat cold. Kai claimed he didn't want anything, so they picked out something for him too. Amelia wanted to get him a bag of dog food but they decided that he might like a bar of chocolate and got him one. Using her own money, Remy also bought a large tub of Fluff. (Marshmallow spread). The girls used to buy that for sleepovers and eat it the way it was; using knives to snack on the sticky substance.

The cashier, an old lady, stared at them is a way that called them delinquents, unworthy of using the grocery store. The girls just laughed, and stuck their tongues out at her when finished with their purchase.

The boys had already ordered their dinner upon arrival, so, emptying the grocery bags, Kai raised his eyebrow at two extra items.

"What are these?" He asked, holding out the fluff and the chocolate bar.

He looked at the girls' humored expressions, awaiting a response.

"Well," Amelia began, "You didn't pick out an item, so we were going to pick it for you. I suggested that dog food would suffice, but some," She glanced at Elisabeth, "Didn't agree, so we got you a chocolate bar instead." She completed with a smirk.

He was taken aback.

'They got me something I might actually like? Could Elisabeth have suggested it?'

He stifled the pink tinge growing on his cheek by continuing, holding out the fluff.

"And this?"

"Oh." Remy replied, "I bought that with my own money. It's for us girls for the movie we want to watch later." And, upon seeing the expressions on the guys' faces, "You guys can have some too if you like. We weren't sure whether or not you'd want any."

Max smiled. This much sugar could not be good.

Kai was still emptying the bags though, and he came across...

"Ravioli?"

The girls burst out laughing.

He looked up from the can. Never had he seen someone eat raw Ravioli.

"That's _mine _thank you," Amelia claimed.

The baffled expression didn't leave his face as he kept on looking through the bag, pulling out the final items. The raspberries, the strawberries and the blueberries.

"You girls eat a lot of ... berries..." there were awkward pauses as he rifled through the bag, picking up each item in turn.

"Don't you like berries?" Elisabeth asked.

He looked up at her. He had tried strawberries before. And blueberries.. and maybe another kind, but never raspberries.

"Not these ones," He pointed out.

She giggled. He loved it when she giggled. "the raspberries? Those are mine. You can try some, if you like." She smiled. He returned a smile.

They had eaten and watched some movies after dinner. Kai had tried raspberries, now Elisabeth's favorite food and everyone had eaten fluff off of butter knives before the night was over. The movies they watched were, "the Texas Chainsaw Massacre" A horror film, "Dirty Dancing: Havana nights" A chick flick/ romance and finally "The Ring" Another horror.

All the girls but Amelia were affected by the horror, but not all as you would presume. Hilary, Tally and Remy were scared of the fact that "Oh my god, I'm going to be ripped to shreds by a chainsaw!" was happening and the "Little girls are coming out of TV's to kill me!" type thing. Only things popping out at random intervals scared Elisabeth. She found the terror and gore quite interesting, otherwise, but stayed quite close to Kai none-the-less.

After the night of movies and fun food, they had all fallen asleep.

-yawn- another chapter done. I hope you're happy it was Tala! He's so cool. I tried to have him keep an aristocratic air, but be snivelly anyway.

And the food items! I didn't know what kind the shows' characters would pick, so I picked foods that go well with their personalities. Not that I'm saying Tyson is like pudding.....nor am I saying that Tally is like a strawberry, it's just what they may like. Lol! Tyson like pudding... Oh! And Raspberries are my favorite food. They're so yummy! There were some other likenesses between Elisabeth and I in this chapter. She may be better at dissing Tala than me, though. Tala is so cool!

And in the next chapter, I get to bring in the Demolition boys! Yay! I get to write Bryan. He's so cool. Oh, I should mention too, that one of my fics coming up might be a BryanxOC one. You meet the OC in the next chappie. She's really kick ass.

Oh, to all you guys whom like reading bey-battles: Sorry for the time-lapse thing. I had major writers block just then and didn't want to go through all the names, blah blah blah. I was tired. When I'm tired and with writers block, bey-battles are all gory details. I can't update tomorrow 'cause the login thing will be disconnected, but when I update, I'll put in the battles between the DB and the BB, K?

Please R&R!


	20. The Fifth Blader

**Before you read....**

I was wondering if I could get some feedback on whether or not I should do a 2-3-chapter prequel to TFB. Focus on Elisabeth, I could show you what it was like shortly before and after her father was murdered. It's just a thought though. And if enough people are willing to read and review about it, then tell me and I'll write one. If only one person wants it, and 3 others don't, then it's not a very prosperous idea. Please tell me what you think -

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or its characters. I do own my OCs, and yes, the new one in this chapter too.

The Bladebreakers were asleep where they had happened to be last night. Elisabeth and Kai, to name a few, had been extremely close, and thus Elisabeth woke up with his arm around her shoulder. She blushed wildly at this discovery, but after a look around the room, she found that no one else was awake. She knew this would probably be a dent in Kai's pride because she knew he didn't want the guys to know yet.

She tried to pry free from his firm grip.

'Holy crap! He's this strong when he's _asleep??_'

She tried for a minute or s, but she didn't want to wake him. It was only 6.00 a.m. She finally had to settle with just standing and letting him topple over. It probably wasn't the best idea, but it was an idea none-the-less.

She started to pull forward and could feel him leaning on her shoulder.

'Please don't let him wake up!' She begged to no one in particular.

She leaned forth a little more and Kai rolled into the crease between her and the couch.

She bit her lip. His face was pressed down to the small of her back ... that was a little further than she'd like him to be.

She told herself to screw the whole 'take it slow, and he wont wake up' idea and just go for more of a 'break for all hell' type thing. If he got any lower ... well.... She didn't want to think of him getting any lower.

She stood up and Kai's head fell to the couch, which wouldn't have been a bad thing if she hadn't neglected to remove the remote control she didn't know she had been sitting on.

There was a sharp bang and an "Ow, damnit!". Elisabeth winced. She stood there innocently with her arms behind her back, waiting for his swearing to subside.

He looked up at her and smirked. "You..." He growled and leapt from the couch, still smirking. She made a break for one of the bedrooms and made it, but he wedged his way in before she could close the door. He shut it after entering and wrapped his arms around her waist. She was laughing and he flipped her sideways, holding her up only with one arm. She squirmed and giggled, he was laughing too. He switched to holding her up bridal style.

She giggled and put an arm around his neck. He laughed at that and told her, "Now you're completely at my mercy." , with a devilish grin.

She put one hand to her mouth in a mock gasp. He laughed

"What shall I do with you?"

She made a faked thinking about it, then looked shocked. "Do you even have to ask?" She said, moving closer to him.

They were almost lip-locked when they heard a noise from outside. It sounded vaguely like Tyson shouting "Ow! Amelia, what did you do that for?"

Kai's attention had been turned to the door, and after hearing that, he looked at her apologetically. He softly placed her back on the ground and walked out to the main room, closing the door behind himself.

She sighed and walked outside onto the balcony. The balcony in the boys' room was through a bedroom and the one in the girls' was through the main room. She stood on the side-edge of the balcony and jumped to the one on the left. She then went inside the girls' main room, out the door and into the guys' room. Everybody was awake by then and they all looked up when she entered.

"Where have _you _been?" Amelia asked playfully. She knew Elisabeth wouldn't give the real answer since Kai was so obviously flustered when he walked out of his room. Obvious to Amelia, that is.

Elisabeth kept a straight face and shortly replied, "Walk."

She went and sat down with the group. Kai, at the other end of the room was looking disappointed.

"So why are you guys up so early anyway?" She asked them.

Amelia suddenly looked murderous. "THIS," She pointed at Tyson, "Had his hands down his pants when I woke up, mumbling my name, so I whacked him and he had guts enough to say ow!" Tyson was blushing fifty shades of red.

She fumed. Elisabeth had never seen her this mad and stifled some giggles. "It's not funny!" Amelia snapped.

Elisabeth, suddenly deadpan serious nodded quickly, "Oh, of course." And broke out into a smirk. Amelia glared daggers.

Amelia was then, quick to strike back with a sneer. "So what had _you _up so early, hm?"

Kai was distressed. He looked at Elisabeth, eyes wide, a look of horror splayed across his face.

Elisabeth looked at Amelia after a glance at Kai and coolly countered "I was sitting on the remote, so my ass hurt intolerably by around 5.30, so I decided to get up." It was effortless and plain. Nobody could argue with that. She had even set herself a suitable time for a walk.

Amelia glared, once again. She knew she couldn't argue without looking like a bitch. Elisabeth got her, once again. She laughed. Elisabeth had a contorted look of pleasure on her face, and a slight smile to go with it.

They were then laughing together and nobody understood why. Kai had a look of relief on his face that only Max noticed.

He quickly shrugged it off. "We should probably eat, then get in a quick practice before the competition." He suggested. Kai nodded and everyone stayed silent in agreement.

Today they went down to the restaurant to eat breakfast. They all had waffles, among Tyson's various other things

The bus arrived after their practice and Elisabeth found a seat close to the back. Soon afterwards, Kai took the seat next to her.

"Hey." He said. He sounded remorseful and upset.

She glanced at him. "Hey," She replied shortly.

"Elisabeth—"

"Why?"

He was rather bowled over by this. 'Why? Why would she ask me that? What does she—'

"Why do you care what they think so much?"

"I..."

'What do I do? I have no idea why I care what they think so much. It's not like what they think about my love life... wait a minute... my love life? Whoa boy. Am I saying I love Elisabeth?'

Her eyes bore into his.

"Does pride mean more than affection to you?"

"No, of course not."

Tears were in her eyes. She cast their steady gaze out the window.

"Then just more than me?"

This surprised him more than ever.

"No!" He almost shouted, looked around and quieted himself. "Look, Elisabeth, you mean a lot to me. It's as simple as that. But I don't know what the guys would say, and I suppose it might matter what they think..."

She swallowed hard. The lump in her throat was tremendous in size.

"Why don't you just tell me what you mean Kai." It was more a statement than anything else.

"What I mean..." He mumbled in an undertone. "What I mean..." The bus rolled to a stop. She stood up and walked right by him and everyone else to the front of the bus. The second the doors opened she was out ad walking swiftly to the ready room. She even passed the Demolition Boys without so much as a glance.

When she turned along the hallway and nobody on her team was close by, she broke into a run.

At the end of the hallway, where their room is, she flung the door open and walked in.

'I can't believe I'm being such a child.' She noted, getting some tissue and drying her eyes.

Back at the bus... 

The team emptied off slowly. Remy and Tally had walked off a little faster to get Elisabeth and Amelia had stayed behind. Hilary had been studying stats the whole ride with Kenny and was now a little carsick. She rushed ahead as well.

When everyone had exited the bus but Kai, Amelia cornered him.

"What the hell did you do to her?"

Kai looked up wearily. Amelia could now see he was a man down. He was emotionally beaten and tired.

She softened and pulled him into a small hug. He just stood, accepting her. He was thinking about Elisabeth. The tears in her eyes he had wanted to kiss away. But she hurt too. This was probably hard for her too.

"Kai," Amelia started, partially reading his thoughts. "You _know_ what you should do." She released him and walked from the bus, catching up with everyone else.

Elisabeth sat on the bench, fingering her blade. Every detail, every edge...

'Ow.' She thought, cutting her finger on a tip of a blade. Every _sharp _edge...

Tally burst through the door, followed by Remy and a very green Hilary.

"Guys... I don't think I should have run..." She blasted into the bathroom, closing the door.

Elisabeth winced at the sounds of Hilary being explosively sick.

Tally was out of breath again, her asthma finally caught up with her. She took out her puffer.

Remy was the first to break the silence.

"Bizzy, sweetie are you Okay?" She asked, walking over to Elisabeth. She could only vaguely see where the tears had been, but she knew they had been there. (A/N: My friends get all "Motherly" and stuff when I've been crying too. Here it's a closeness issue. Remy wouldn't do this with Amelia often, or anyone else, really. Elisabeth, Tally and Amelia complete the list.)

Elisabeth looked to the side. "Remy, I'm fine. I was just having a problem with—"

"With Kai?"

Elisabeth was silent.

"I knew about it a long time ago. I'm just disappointed you didn't tell, girl."

Elisabeth let out a small chuckle. She looked at Remy. "I'm sorry. Tally and Amelia found out, but Kai didn't want anyone to know. Forgive me?" She made a child-like pout with her bottom lip and batted her eyelashes.

"Well...I dunno... This could have been a serious offense! I'll have to think about it." She winked and smirked.

"Oh, come on Rem!"

Remy laughed. "Of course I forgive you."

"Maid of Honor?" Elisabeth asked.

"Maid of Honor." Remy confirmed. They laughed. Maid of Honor was something they started as kids. (An insider thing. You'll find out if I write the Prequel. I actually used to do the same thing with my friends. Corny, huh?)

The Bladebreakers walked in to their laughter. Most of them, anyway.

They were all grinning, which mustn't have been a good thing. They looked at Tally and Remy.

"You guys aren't supposed to be in here." Rei hinted.

Tally pouted. "Do we have to go?"

Rei laughed. "You're cute, and yes, but since you're here, I bet you'll want to know this."

He looked at the Bladebreakers. Elisabeth looked up and noticed Kai was missing.

"Who's going to tell them guys?" Rei teased.

"Why doesn't Elisabeth? She knew before we did." Tyson made them laugh. Elisabeth was actually, quite in the dark about whatever it was they were going on about.

After their roars of laughter, Kai walked in. He was a little flushed, and looked embarrassed.

Rei, Max and Tyson made a sort of conference huddle.

You could hear them mumbling, then an, "Okay, Okay!"

The resumed a line, grinning broadly. Kai looked down, redder than ever.

The girls looked up, confused, and Hilary walked from the bathroom, looking happier than before.

Tyson opened his mouth and waited. He had to get everyone's attention before... "You never told us you were going out with the sourpuss!"

He started snickering. Rei and Max blushed when they saw glares from Tally and Remy. Tyson laughed even more until just before Amelia walked in the door.

She flicked him in the back of the head. "Don't tease you idiot. They're luckier than you, seeing as you can't even get a girlfriend."

Tyson blushed, and so did Hilary. It seemed most of the room was a vibrant shade of red.

Tally, Amelia and Remy then started laughing.

They walked out of the room and left everyone to wallow in embarrassment before Kenny started the analysis.

"So supposedly, on the other team Bryan wont be blading today. They're putting up their new member. His name is supposedly Andrew Mishkovna. His stats are unknown, but if they're substituting him for Bryan then he must be pretty good. I suggest that Tyson battle him. Next up is Tala. Is it alright if I put you against him Elisabeth?"

"No problem. I'd love to kick that guy's ass."

"..Right. After that is Ian. He was supposedly working and changing Wyborg's stats a little, so mine probably aren't completely accurate. Now I think you'd be best against him Rei. After that is Spencer. I don't know which on of you is blading but—"

"Max will. I'm being saved for if we tie up. I'll be fighting Bryan, remember?" He snapped at Kenny.

"Okay, well Dizzi will give you all stats before the match. Except you Tyson. I figured you'd be best at going in without strategy, but you'll have to develop one fast. Good luck guys."

They walked out into the arena. Elisabeth was more used to it this time, so no panic attacks. She could beat Tala easily. She could blade circles around him. She'd have to, at least.

The Demolition Boys chose a different way of entering.

The arena of this particular stadium had no roof, and The Demolition Boys were known for standing out in a crowd.

A helicopter zoomed overhead and circled back, lowering itself into the stadium. Each boy jumped out separately. Four of five bladers were out. Then that last blader jumped out....

It seemed that the whole audience gasped collectively as the helicopter then went zooming out.

The fifth Demolition Boy was a girl?

After the first shock, some people, boys, actually started whistling. The girl was gorgeous. Short, pale blond hair fell just below her ears. She had on a gray sweater, similar to the ones the D-Boys wore with a blood red tank over it. She had on baggy brown cargos you couldn't even see her feet under.

Jazz, who had been announcing everyone's entry recovered quickly and finally announced Andy Mishkovna, the fifth member of the Russian team.

Woo! I wrote another chapter. And what another ... rather long chapter it was. I know I promised a bey-battle here, but the chapter was quite long as the starting was prolonged beyond the original plan -

Don't you just love Andy? Lol. You probably don't. She's going to be a nasty wicked little bitch, but can you blame her? Being stuck in the abbey so long, I would be too. I'll update soon, don't worry!


	21. What to do

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or its characters. I do own Elisabeth, and any other OCs present in this fic.

I've finally seen an episode of Beyblade: G-Revolution! I was so happy yesterday. It's just coming to Canada this fall, so I'm extremely excited. I wont bore you with all the gory details of my militant ranting. On with the fifth blader, which I fixed and reposted. Yay!

"Hey Tyson you're up!" Elisabeth waved a hand in front of his spaced out face. "And while you're at it, why don't you pop your jaw back in place and _not _look like an idiot, hm?"

Tyson obediently closed his mouth and walked out to the dish.

Andy gave him the once-over. She smirked and sneered, "Well don't I get the pick of the day? Let's get this over with, shall we?"

She held her launcher at the ready.

Tyson frowned, "Is that the best trash talking you can do? I hope you don't blade as bad at you talk!"

She glared daggers. "You're going down, kid."

"Yeah? Just try."

Jazz began the countdown. "3...2...1...Let it rip!"

Both Andy and Tyson launched their blades and it was over before it began. Andy's face showed surprise as the blade flew from the dish.

Jazz was speechless.

Andy, keeping her look of surprise, stared at Tyson. She then retorted, "What was that, Tyson?" She smirked.

She mumbled something like, "Easiest battle of my life."

Tyson walked over and retrieved his blade. His face was completely blank. He walked back to the Bladebreakers in silence; with a smirk, Andy calmly returned to the Demolition boys.

Tyson sat down and bit his lip. He hadn't ever lost a match this quickly.

Elisabeth stood and walked over to the dish.

Tala walked up and smirked playfully. "Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in!" He sneered.

"And wouldn't someone like you love to see what it really is. You're going down, Ivanov!"

He simply glared. The countdown began.

"3...2...1...Let it rip!" Rang through the stadium.

Elisabeth pulled fiercely at the ripcord and performed an awesome launch. She had been working on her launches. (If you say that word enough out loud, doesn't it start to sound really weird?)

Tala pulled his as well. Both blades hit the dish and started circling each other. He attacked over and over, but couldn't get a dead hit.

Wolborg was heavy, so he would have an upper hand if not for Drydzia's titanium coated attack ring. Every attack they made, they ended up balancing out.

Eventually the razor sharp edges of Drydzia made deep gashes into Wolborg's attack ring. One of the ridges was finally sliced off, causing Wolborg to be unbalanced. He collided with Drydzia and sent her flying from the dish. He continued spinning.

Elisabeth caught her blade, still spinning and going very fast, in the palm of her hand. It made two deep cuts, but she took no notice.

Her arms dropped to her side and she walked back to the bench with her head lowered. When she sat down, she held out her hand where Drydzia had dug in deep. Rei left the bench to battle Ian.

She took the beyblade with her free hand and, wincing slightly, pulled on it, forgetting to twist a little. This made the blade cut through more of her skin. She winced and stopped. The blade was still there. Kai walked over from the side, (Where he was leaning) and sat down next to her.

He took her hand with care and with a comforting glance to Elisabeth, held the blade with his right hand.

He twisted it and pulled at the same time, pulling it free from Elisabeth's right hand. Elisabeth sighed with relief and Kai winced. The once pure-white of Drydzia's shell had been tainted with crimson smears. The same crimson substance that was making pools of itself in Elisabeth's hand. She noticed this and winced too.

He took an army knife from his pocket, (Kai has an army knife!?) and cut a considerable length from the bottom of his scarf. He then took it and wrapped it around her bleeding hand. It soaked up the blood and stopped it from leaking out, but she was still bleeding under that bandage. Bleeding quite a bit.

Rei sheepishly walked back to the bench. He had lost. Max sighed. His match against Spencer wouldn't count for the score. He would make it count for the Bladebreakers.

He walked up to the dish and Kai sat down next to Elisabeth. She gave him a small hug from the side.

"What was that for?"

She smiled at him. "For telling the Bladebreakers, and also, just 'cause I wanted too."

His face showed a small smile. They turned their attention back to the match. But there was hardly any match left. Both Draciel and Seaborg were spinning very slowly and came to a stop. Max had tied. He walked back to the Bladebreakers who congratulated him, and then walked from the arena in defeat.

The Demolition boys (Even Andy) walked out sporting smirks. Not that the Bladebreakers could see...

They got to their room and sat down.

Everyone was silent. Everyone was silent because none of them really wanted to admit that they were now out of the tournament.

Finally, Elisabeth spoke up, "Guys..."

They all looked at her.

"What are we gonna do in Sapporo for another week?"

They glanced around the room at each other.

"I think I can answer that."

They looked at the man who spoke. He had gray hair. He had a cloak. He had a Biovolt crest emblazoned on it. He was Voltaire.

"And what exactly is your answer Mr. Smarty-pants?" Tyson piped up. The group sweat-dropped, but continued looking at Voltaire.

"You," He said, pointing at Elisabeth, "Are coming with me."

She looked at him with disgust. "And you're gonna make me? Cause there's no way I'm going of free will."

"Oh, I think I can get you to agree." He smirked, signaling some guards outside of view. They walked into the room with guns pointed at the heads of...

Dun Dun DUN! Wow! I put a major cliffie up huh? Review and I'll post the next, and very last chapter of TFB.

**Warning: _the next chapter is the very last of TFB, but not of the TFB series. You can look for a sequel before the end of September._**


	22. A Man of his Word

**This is the last chapter.**

Disclaimer: Beyblade Belongs to Takao Aoki and the companies it is distributed by. I own the plot and my OCs.

-Grins evilly- I put up cliffy! –Does a dance- Anyway, I'm going to thank these guys who reviewed and not keep you in suspense too long.

Angel of the living dead: Lol. Yeah, you did. The story was removed and I had to repost.

YamikaiemiBlackangelMartimai: - Thanks! I'm gong to keep going! Like the energizer bunny . Anyway, I hope you like the sequel!

On with the story!

"You," He said, pointing at Elisabeth, "Are coming with me."

She looked at him with disgust. "And you're gonna make me? Cause there's no way I'm going of free will."

"Oh, I think I can get you to agree." He smirked, signaling some guards outside of view. They walked into the room with guns pointed at the heads of Remy, Tally and Amelia.

Elisabeth's breath caught in her throat. She felt as if she would suffocate if it didn't go away. But she was growing pale...

"Don't hurt them!" She had meant it to be strong, but it came out sounding like a plea.

"Will you agree to come with me?" He offered, toying with her senses.

"I'd rather die!"

"Or watch your friends as it would seem!" He signaled to a guard. The one holding Remy twisted her arms and put the gun on her temple.

Remy winced in pain and held her breath. Elisabeth's eyes widened. The man's finger was on the trigger.

"No! Leave them alone please!"

Voltaire had them release the girls. They immediately ran to the Bladebreakers.

"So," Voltaire continued as if nothing had happened, "Care to join me?"

"Never!" She spat.

"Then DIE!" He shouted. He signaled to another guard to aimed his weapon and...

"No!"

Kai stood in front of her.

"Look, she'll go with you if you leave the Bladebreakers and the girls out of this, but only if you let me come and be with her. You just have to leave the others alone."

Voltaire considered this. He glanced at Elisabeth and Kai. He looked at the guard, who lowered his weapon.

"Are those your requests?" He sneered.

Kai glanced at Elisabeth, still shielding her from whatever harm Voltaire could muster.

"No." Amelia spoke up. "You will take me too. The three of us will be allowed to see each other and will go through training together. Our dorms will be next to, or within each other and we have a right to leave if these cautions are not taken seriously." Nobody said she wasn't a good bargainer.

Voltaire looked at her as seriously as though she was a lawyer. "Done," He proclaimed, "You have my word."

She looked at Kai to see what he thought. He nodded. He knew Voltaire was a man of his word. If he said he'd do it, He'd do it.

Amelia shook the man's hand and walked over to Elisabeth.

"With all due respect, whatever that means to you, sir, when do we leave?" She asked with just a modicum of common courtesy.

"Now."

"What about our bags?"

He thought. "Well, yes, I can see how that will be a problem. I'll assign a driver to take you to the hotel to retrieve your bags. You will have an escort, so at any attempt to escape, you will be shot, is that clear?"

"Yes sir." They answered.

They looked back at the Bladebreakers, Remy and Tally. Elisabeth went and hugged all of them. She stopped after she hugged Max.

"Now you take care of my little cousin, you hear?" She teased with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah." The words barely came through.

She hugged Tyson last. He was extremely serious and sad. She had actually never seen him like this.

When she started to release him, he held on a little longer and whispered, "We'll get you guys out, I promise." And let go. She smiled at him. She walked back to where she had been before and waited for Kai and Amelia to finish their goodbyes.

This was going to be hard...

**End.**

Don'cha just love me now? Well I hope you guys like the chapter, as it was the last. The sequel is now up! "Always" is the title.

Oh, for some obvious reasons and some obscure, It will be rated R. The rating is for swearing, their "punishment" (more like torture) among other things. It shouldn't be too bad and I'm not going to put in a whole bunch of gory details or anything. It just has to be done.


End file.
